Lazos Invisibles
by Chica Joker
Summary: Hi! Aqui les traigo otro Zutara, espero sea de su agrado, Aru ... Voy a contarles algunos sucesos que nos hubieran gustado que pasaran en la serie, espero no arruinarlo. Comentarios, que habra mucho Zutara, nada fuerte, tal vez un poquito.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Air Bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo piloto.**

El aire se me agota a cada paso… Es muy rápido, creo que está a punto de alcanzarme… Caigo sin remedio por culpa de una piedra, me lastimo las manos con la caída, tragando saliva de los nervios… Sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca, como un cazador al acecho… No puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo, un verdadero miedo naciendo en mis entrañas, queriendo escapar por mi pecho, destrozando mi corazón y hallando salida por mi garganta… Respiro de manera forzada, despejando el cabello de mi cara, no me queda de otra, tengo que volver la mirada y verle… Cuando puedo juntar el valor para ello, él está de pie detrás de mí, con esas filosas espadas en cada una de sus manos, y su máscara azul cubriendo su estúpido rostro…

Me hago la valiente. Volteo mi cuerpo cansado sobre la hierba húmeda y lo veo a los huecos donde deben estar sus burlones ojos. Solo de imaginarme su sonrisa… Me da tanto coraje! Gira su cabeza a la izquierda, como esperando que yo diga algo, pero está loco si cree que yo le voy a hablar… Sus brazos y piernas están firmes, como esperando que me levante y trate de huir, pero aunque lo anhele con todas mis fuerzas, se que no tengo oportunidad… Estoy demasiado cansada para ello, solo me queda una opción, pelear contra él…

-Dónde está el Avatar…?-Su pregunta más bien parece una exigencia.

-Sabes que no te lo diré… Nunca!

-Katara… No tengo deseos de herirte, pero lo haré si no me dejas de otra… Dónde está el Avatar?!

-No me importa si me lastimas, nunca lo voy a decir… Y cómo rayos sabes mi nombre? No te conozco ni quiero hacerlo…

-Solo digamos que los he estado espiando, se cuantos son, que cosas hacen, y se que eres una buena maestra agua… Bueno, basta de formalidades, prepárate, por que te voy a sacar las respuestas a la fuerza… Nada más recuerda que traté de ser amable…

-Tsk! Eres un mal nacido! Yo no necesito de la condescendencia de un infeliz como tú…! No creas que soy idiota, te voy a hacer pagar por ofenderme…!

Me levanto de prisa sacando agua de mi cantimplora. Hago un látigo con ella tratando de herirlo, pero esté es bueno esquivando. Rompe mis ataques con sus espadas, entonces, al acercarse a mí, puedo darme cuenta de un par de cosas, no me gusta mucho que se acerque, y la otra, me parece muy sexy su cercanía, su pelea y su porte, un rebelde, pero… Qué demonios estoy pensando? Yo le odio… ¡!

Le arrojo agua encima y la congelo. Ahora está inmóvil… Por más que trata de moverse, es imposible. Me seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de mi mano, dispuesta a sacarle esa estúpida máscara que por sí sola parece burlarse de mí, siento ira. Apenas hago el ademán de subir las manos al estar a unos pasos de él, mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, con desesperación. Hace la cabeza para atrás, como si con esa pudiera evitar que yo tomara su careta de falsedad.

-Qué ocurre?-Pregunto con sorna en la voz-Acaso eres tan feo que te apena mostrarte ante mí?

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Aun así, poso mis manos sobre la molesta máscara y poco a poco la retiro de su cara.

-No lo hagas, por favor..!

Me intriga. Pide que por favor no le arrebate su escudo que protege su identidad. Por un momento siento pena por él, pero quiere capturar a Aang, seguro para entregarlo a la Nación del fuego y no lo voy a permitir. Pero siento que no debo descubrirle el rostro, y dejo la máscara en su lugar.

-No creas que estoy obedeciendo tu ridícula petición… Es solo que tal vez no deseo verte la cara. Pero sí vas a responderme unas cuantas preguntas… Por qué motivo quieres encontrar al Avatar?

-Tengo mis razones… No veo el por qué deba decírtelas.

-Pero qué…!-Me estaba sacando de quicio-Date cuenta de las cosas, no estás en posición de negarte a mí… Habla, o la que te hiera seré yo… Y no me importa hacerlo…

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a contestarte nada… Y con o sin tu ayuda, voy a capturar al Avatar…

-Nunca..!

Tomo una de sus espadas que ha dejado caer al suelo y en solo movimiento pongo el filo de ésta sobre su yugular. Se queda quieto. No mueve ni un músculo.

-Entonces… Tal vez deba matarte y asegurar que el Avatar no tenga más enemigos… Me he comprometido en mente, alma y cuerpo a protegerlo de salvajes como tú, así que si me veo obligada, tomaré las medidas necesarias…

-…

-Qué? Ya no dices nada?

-…

-Parece que no te importa si mueres a manos de tu propia arma.

El alba está cerca, puedo sentir los primeros rayos del sol pasar por las copas de los árboles. Sigue mirándome a los ojos, como escaneando mi persona. Algo palpita dentro de mi corazón, como si me avisara de un peligro al cual no estoy preparada. El sol golpea de lleno sus ropas, el hielo se derrite con una facilidad sorprendente, muy rápido… Fuego sale de sus manos, me hago para atrás, aun con su espada en mis manos, la apunto a su cara, no me lo esperaba….

-Eres un maestro fuego!-Qué estúpida, eso estaba más que claro.

-Qué observadora… Sabes entonces que, mi poder aumenta con la presencia del sol, en verdad no deseo herirte, los de tu tribu más que nadie deben saber las consecuencias de molestar a alguien de mi tierra… Así, que nos veremos luego…

-Eres un…!

Me quitó su espada de las manos, y no pude moverme. Recordaba el ataque de su nación contra mi tribu pasada años atrás y me quedé estática… Además su voz… Tenia un tono muy grave, como si lo hubiera oído antes… Juré que cuando lo viera de nuevo, tan solo que lo viera de nuevo… Lo descubriría y sería su fin… Por el momento, debo ir con Aang, debe saber que un enemigo lo acecha…

O.O

Hace horas que me encontré con Katara… Aun no me recupero mentalmente de lo que hizo, congelarme, tomar mi espada… Ponerla en mi cuello..! Agh..! Chiquilla estúpida! Menos mal que ella no me quitó la máscara, si sabe que soy yo quien está detrás de esa careta… Tal vez no lo dudaba y me hubiera matado al instante… De verdad que no me agrada la idea de capturar al Avatar pero es necesario… Yo necesito volverá a tener mi honor, volver a mi hogar, estar con mi familia… En ocasiones me pregunto por qué mi madre nunca estuvo conmigo, que motivos tuvo para dejarme… Si se hubiera quedado esto no me habría pasado… La extraño, pero siento que la culpa de mis desgracias es de ella…

La tarde recae en el pleno bosque donde me estoy refugiando, es una suerte haberla encontrado, ahora sé por donde irán, deben estar buscando un escondite para el Avatar luego de que huyeran de mí cuando los encontré en el polo Norte… Katara… Es una salvaje, es una grosera, una irreverente… Pero se ve muy bonita siendo peligrosa… Agh! Qué rayos piensas Zuko?! Esa ingrata casi te mata…! Pero por otro lado, no lo hizo. Bueno, eso no significa que le deba una.

Llego a mi bunker, los pocos hombres que aun me siguen me reverencian llamándome "Príncipe Zuko" Bah…! Más bien parece una broma pesada. Yo, un Príncipe? Qué no ven esta cicatriz? Qué no ven el odio con que mi padre la tatuó en mi rostro? Ahora me veo obligado a capturar al Avatar para ser lo que era antes… Si es que antes fui algo.

-Señor, su baño está listo.-Me dice una bonita criada.

La ignoro. Solo camino a mis aposentos, cansado, frustrado, y quizá, lleno de resentimiento… Juro que me voy a vengar de Katara, no le puedes amenazar la vida a una persona como yo sin recibir un castigo, aunque ella no sabe que a quien amenazó era yo. De todos modos, es todo menos una dama, no merece condescendencia de mi parte. El agua está caliente, relaja mis músculos, mi cabeza se despeja y me hace sentir tranquilo, por el momento…

-Príncipe Zuko!

-Kyaaa! Tío, por Agni, me molesta que interrumpas mi baño!

-Lo siento, sobrino, es solo que tenía que saber por qué saliste tan temprano esta mañana, algunos soldados dicen haber visto al llamado Espíritu Azul merodeando los lugares, lo que más me intriga es, que dicen haberlo visto pelando con una joven de tez morena que controlaba el agua, No sería esa chica que anda con el Avatar y su grupo?

-Ash..! Eso no me importa!-Finjo mi carácter, el tío Iroh es muy perspicaz, demasiado-Lo que quiero es capturar al Avatar…!

-Bien…-Dice cerrando los ojos, mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bien, qué?-Pregunto intrigado.

-Sabía que mi sobrino no podía ser ese llamado Espíritu Azul.

-Eh…? Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo soy ese vándalo?! Soy un Príncipe! Además, esta mañana salí para dar un paseo..!

-De acuerdo, Príncipe Zuko, no es necesario que te alteres… Tómalo con calma. Después de todo, Quién puede dudar de la palabra del hijo del Señor del fuego?

Salió tal como llegó a mi baño, rápido. Qué diantres me quiso decir con esa pregunta? Era retórica? Sospecha algo de mí? Hace semanas que el Espíritu Azul había hecho acto de aparición, y trataban de capturarlo por ser un ladrón y atacar al Almirante Zhao, cómo lo odio! Ese tipo trama algo, no sé pero presiento que las cosas entre él y yo no van tan bien como se debiera… Y todo por que no me respeta como su Príncipe, eso me hace hervir la sangre!

Por el momento voy a pensar las cosas. La máscara descansa guardada en mi habitación alejada de la vista de todos. Solo me hago una pregunta: De verdad Katara había sido capaz de matarme, si hubiera descubierto mi rostro…?

CONTINUARA…

O.O

Pues depende de mis lectores que continúe, espero sus respuestas, si vale la pena y les gusta, con agrado lo continuo. Aquí voy a poner algunas escenas que debieron salir en la serie y que nunca pasaron, espero no echarlo a perder, aunque lo dudo… (Altanera ^.O) En fin, espero que les agrade, dejen comentarios, si son de gusto por mi fic, ténganlo por seguro que lo voy a continuar. Más que nada se tratará de la pareja de Zutara, a mí también me agrada y me desanimé cuando no terminaron juntos… Pero para eso estamos los fans!

Ánimo y See ya!

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar, The last Air Bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Katara regresó muy molesta, Toph le preguntó de buena gana que era lo que la tenía y se negó a contestarle, igual pasó con Aang, pero a mí, su hermano mayor, no me engaña. Dejé de afilar mi preciado boomerang y me dirigí a verla a su tienda de acampar, a donde se había metido totalmente irritada.

-Katara, ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto molesta…

-Sokka, vete, necesito estar sola…

-No, hermanita, ahora me vas a decir, ¿Quién fue ese idiota que te hizo enfadar?

-Pues…-Se quedó pensativa un momento-No… Nadie sin importancia. Ahora si no te interesa, quiero estar sola, por favor…

-Katara…

-Por favor, Sokka, hablo en serio…

-Bien, pero recuerda que aquí estoy…

Cuando se ponía en ese plan de ¨ No quiero hablar con nadie…¨ Era muy difícil, casi imposible hacerle hablar. Si necesitaba estar sola la dejaría, pero que ni crea la jovencita que me olvido de ello. Así que salí de la tienda, pero no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras. Toph estaba practicando, al parecer, Katara la había hecho enojar al no responderle sobre su estado. Caminé hacia ella y me detuvo con una prisión de piedra.

-¡Oye, enana, sácame de aquí, sabes que lo odio!

-Sokka, tu hermana es muy caprichosa…

Sus palabras no tenían esa sazón de enojo que llevaban siempre, de hecho, Toph se oía dolida.

-Bueno, ella tal vez desea estar sola y eso, pero ni yo mismo…

-Escucha, sé que tal vez no me llevo con ella de las mil maravillas, pero me he preocupado por ella y me ha dicho ¨ No me pasa nada, Toph…¨

-Ya te lo dije, desea estar sola. Pero cuando sepa quien la puso así, me las va a pagar…

-Seguro…-Me contestó con sarcasmo y me soltó de su prisión.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Toph? Yo soy capaz de hacerle daño a aquel que ose a molestar a mi hermana, Katara sabe de sobra que no está sola.

-Entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios cuando le demuestras preocupación se porta así?! Lo digo de nuevo, es una caprichosa!

-Eso no es verdad, Toph…-Intervino Aang, luego de bañar a Momo-Katara está triste, pero no nos dice nada por no preocuparnos…

-Bueno, genio de la flecha azul…-Prosiguió Toph-Al quedarse callada nos hace suponer que algo malo le pasó, ¿No? Eso nos debería preocupar más, ¿No creen? ¿Por qué siempre que se trata de Katara se portan así, tan simplones?

-No soy un simplón…-Mi mirada es seria, denotando lo importante del tema-Yo nunca pongo a Katara como algo simple, es mi sangre, mi única hermana, pero no puedo obligarla a hablar. Es muy madura y sabrá por qué se calla.

-Bien, hermano mayor,-Toph se acercó enojada, en serio-si ella es tan madura y se calla las cosas, ¿No crees que es por que ella necesita que insistas en hablarle? Se nota que no sabes nada al respecto de las mujeres…

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que se de mujeres! Quizá lo dices por que tú no estabas cuando salí con la Princesa Yue, o mis citas con Tsuki, si se de chicas… Pero se trata de mi hermana, lo que sea que se traiga no es tan delicado como para que la presionemos…

-Si, Sokka, Katara nos lo habría dicho si fuera algo importante…-Aang se notaba seguro, apoyándome.

-No lo creo…-Katara salió detrás de nosotros, con ojos tristes.

-¡Katara!-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero no sabía como decirles que… Hoy por la mañana tuve un desagradable encuentro con el llamado espíritu azul…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese ladrón! ¡¿Te hizo algo?!-Pregunté exaltado.

-No, Sokka, tranquilo, es solo que me vio cuando bajaba al pueblo por provisiones, tuve que correr, pero él era muy veloz, entonces no tuve más opción que pelear contra ese idiota.

-¡Katara!-Aang se acercó a ella, y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros-¿En serio no te hizo nada?

-No, Aang, casi lo derroté, pero descubrí algo, ese cretino es maestro fuego…

-¿Maestro fuego?-Dijimos Toph y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Si, maestro fuego. Suele usar sus malditas espadas, pero cuando le congelé el cuerpo, aprovechó cuando el sol le dio de lleno y empezó a derretir el hielo… El problema es que quiso obligar a decirle donde estaba Aang, por eso fue la persecución y la pelea…

-Ese idiota no sabe lo que le espera…-Agregué, enojado-Ahora resulta que todos están tras de Aang, no podemos salir de un asunto cuando estamos en otro…

-Sokka, tranquilo. Por ahora nos hemos librado de ese bastardo, pero debemos de cambiar de ubicación, es muy probable que se le ocurra aparecer en cualquier momento.-Katara se notaba más tranquila.

-Bien, me parece bien que cambiemos de lugar, aunque, Katara, no debes de ocultarnos cosas como esa, son importantes para todos, ¿Qué tal que te hubiese hecho daño? Ninguno de nosotros lo sabría… No es que te quiera proteger como si fueras una bebita, pero al menos no te lo calles…-Toph estaba cruzada de brazos, algo ruborizada.

-Gracias por cuidarme Toph…-Terminó por decir Katara, sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a preparar a Appa, será otro viaje volando-Me di la vuelta, gustoso de que Katara estuviera mejor.

Toph empezó a renegar de tener que subirse al bisonte volador, Katara arreglaba las cosas mientras que Aang y yo subíamos el equipaje sobre Appa. La tarde nos cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En mi mente vagaba esa máscara azul, ¿Quién demonios era el llamado Espíritu Azul?

Tal como lo hubiera esperado, Katara a alertado a sus amigos de mi presencia y han decidió irse. Parece que no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba esperando que salieran volando con ese bisonte y les sigo de cerca. Hablé de nueva cuenta con mi tío Iroh y le he dicho que tomaré unos días de descanso, que se encargue de todo en mi ausencia. Por supuesto que me hizo un cuestionamiento largo, pero al final, como de costumbre, me salí con la mía. Ahora vuelo como ellos, pero en un globo. Se dirigen a este, cerca de Ba Sing Se. Luego de varias horas de vuelo, aterrizan a las afueras de la ciudad, es mi tiempo de actuar.

El avatar ahí está, acompañado de ese bicho raro llamado Momo, el chico del boomerang acompaña a Katara, ambos se alejan del Avatar, pero, ¿Dónde está la nueva? Esa niña ciega… No es de fiar, no la veo… Aterrizo lejos de ellos, si han dejado a Aang solo, puedo atraparlo y llevarlo en el globo hasta mi campamento, y después entregarlo a mi padre. Es solo cuestión de no apresurarme y cuidarme la espalda.

Camino los metros que me separan de mi futuro, es mi oportunidad para volver a mi casa, en mi posición de príncipe restaurado, no tener que pasar ni un día más como un odiado exiliado… Poder estar al lado de mi padre y mi hermana, volver con la frente en alto, presumir de ese gran logro… Mi padre me perdonará, me lo devolverá todo… Solo debo capturar al avatar…

Mientras mi mente se llena de regocijo ante estas ideas, escucho que alguien está detrás de mí…

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

¡Diablos! Es esa mocosa, la ciega, ¿Cómo supo de mi presencia si no puede verme? Oh, ya lo recordé', es maestra tierra, mis vibraciones, ella las capta con sus pies…

-Solo doy un paseo por aquí, pequeña…-Finjo mi voz, de todos modos ella no ve mi aspecto.

-Aja, como no… Tus movimientos me dicen que no eres una persona común, algo tramas, no eres de los buenos, ¿Verdad?

-Mmm… Eres muy perspicaz a pesar de no contar con la vista. Pero no deseo dañar a nadie.

-Qué pena, bobalicón, por que a mí no me importa si te lastimo…

¡Oh, esa…! Usa sus manos y levanta un muro de tierra que me hace saltar por los cielos. No es como otra niña que haya conocido, ella es especial, no por nada está en al equipo del avatar. Me sostengo de la rama de un árbol, en tanto, ella golpea el tronco, tratando de hacerme caer.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, se que me he atrasado mucho con aquello de las actualizaciones pero tengo una buena excusa, estuve enferma unas semanas, y hoy puedo decir que he regresado. Disculpen este capi tan cortito, pero a partir del tercer episodio van a ser mas largos, espero que les agrade como hasta ahora. Agradezco los reviews y sus ánimos para que siga con esta historia.

Sin más por el momento, les solicito sus comentarios, como siempre, ya que por medio de ellos voy creando la historia. Si desean más pelea, mas drama, mas romance, etc…

Saludos y see ya!

Notas: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar, The Last Air Bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 3.**

-¡Chiquilla estúpida!-

La rama del árbol está a punto de ceder, por lo cual debo moverme pronto. Ya he visto pelear a esta ciega y no es nada mala, por lo cual debo ser precavido. Nunca conté con que ella me atrapara, ¡Rayos! Sus puños se incrustan en el árbol como si fueran de piedra, eso es, ella es como una roca. Así que, debo pensar en algo que la frene. ¿Fuego? ¿Sería capaz de quemarla con tal de irme de aquí? En mi posición, no puedo esperar mucho, debo pensar. Si uso el fuego, ella se dará cuenta de que soy Zuko, pero como Katara ya debió hablarles de nuestra pequeña reunión, deducirá que puedo ser el Espíritu Azul… ¡Demonios!

-¿Qué pasó, idiota? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?-Toph no dejaba de golpear el árbol, con esa sonrisa y mordaz socarronería.

Salto hacia otra rama, y al volver la mirada al suelo, ¡Maldición! Es ese tarado del boomerang, viene con el Avatar… Se supone que se alejaba con su hermana, ahora van a ser tres contra mí.

-¡Chicos, aquí tengo a un intruso!-Grita la mocosa alertando a ese par.

-¡Basta!-Grito desesperado. No me conviene enfrentarme a ellos solo.

Entonces, sin otra alternativa, le arrojo unas flamas para que se aleje del árbol. Lo lamento mucho pero no me queda de otra. Debo huir. Eso no me agrada en lo absoluto pero es lo mejor. No debí acercarme sin precaución, pero la sola idea de lograr llevarme al Avatar me había cegado. La mocosa grita cualquier maldición ante el dolor que le han causado las flamas, el chico del boomerang y el Avatar la han oído y ya se acercan.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia el globo, no. No debo ir para allá, será de lo más obvio. Me adentro a Ba Sing Se, de todos modos llevo otras ropas y no me van a identificar. Aunque, no puedo perderlos de vista. Por esta acción estúpidamente indebida de mi parte han de pensar en volver a marcharse. No puedo, por Agni, darme ese lujo. Pero… Ahí esta de nuevo Katara. Está comprando unas cosas. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Voy a acercarme a ella. Se que han pasado muchas cosas y es de lo mas lógico que desconfíe de mi, pero a fin de cuentas, ella no sabe que yo soy el Espíritu azul, lo cual representa una gran ventaja.

Oh, no… Pero… ¡Es el almirante Zhao! ¿Qué hace ese bastardo aquí? Mi padre le ordenó dejar la ciudad de Ba Sing Se hasta nuevo aviso. Es un completo idiota. Está a punto de ver a la chica. No puedo permitir que la capture. Pero, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si la lleva como prisionera, tendré menos enemigos y el Avatar estará en mi poder. No, no puedo… ¿Por qué dudo? Mi cabeza está hecha un completo revoltijo… El almirante Zhao será capaz de hacerla hablar por cualquier método respecto a la localización del Avatar, y si lo logra, estaré perdido. Será capaz de llevarse al monje y mostrarlo a mi padre y yo me quedare en la miseria social… Seré por siempre el eterno exiliado. No lo puedo dejar ganar, debo idear una manera de alejarla sin llamar su atención.

Hay mucha gente puesto que es una plaza bastante concurrida. Me acerco a la chica y la tomo por el brazo delicadamente. Llevo mi capucha puesta, por lo cual no puede verme el rostro. Ella trata de apartarse, pero un cuchillo toca su espalda.

-Grita y considérate muerta…

-¿Quién eres?

-Solo sígueme en silencio, toma mi mano.

Muy a la fuerza, Katara me toma la mano y la guio por la plaza frente a las narices del almirante. Él nos ve, pero de rato desvía su mirada. Katara esta vestida y peinada de modo distinto, sin contar que cambió su color de ojos. Parece otra muchacha. Nada mal para alguien como ella. Caminamos hasta ir a dar a la parte trasera de un restaurante. Katara trata de soltar mi mano, pero la agarro con más firmeza.

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién eres y qué rayos tramas?-Pregunta molesta.

-Mira, si te he traído aquí es por tu propia seguridad, debiste ver al almirante Zhao en medio de esa gente, ¿no?

-Pues si, pero ¿Eso qué te importa?

Me despojo de la capucha y hago que vea mi rostro.

-¡Zuko!

-¡Shh! ¡Anúncialo en el diario oficial de una vez, ¿No?!

-Ya entendí. No hace falta el sarcasmo. Aun así, no puedo confiar en ti, y menos después de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Sigues siendo ese maldito traidor, y por más que nos digas que no lo eres, la verdad no puedo hacer otra cosa que dudar… Si estas buscando a Aang, te lo puedo asegurar, me voy a interponer, pase lo que pase…

-Basta de tanta altanería. Tal vez esté buscando al Avatar, tal vez solo vine de vacaciones y te he encontrado apunto de ser atrapada. Total, no te he oído darme las gracias.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada.

-¡Fue una pregunta!

-Mira, Katara… Crees que para mi es fácil esto, pero no. Mi padre me ha exigido al Avatar para poder restaurarme como príncipe de la nación del fuego. Y créeme, que de verdad no me agrada la idea. Pero ustedes solo me han visto como un maldito sin corazón.

-¿Será por que eso es lo que eres? ¿Acaso tu memoria es tan pobre que haz olvidado todos los atropellos que haz cometido en nuestra contra? Por que nosotros no somos estúpidos. Tal vez me rescataste de Zhao, pero tú no eres más inocente que él…

-Katara, basta de juicios… Mis acciones no pueden hablar por mí. Yo mismo te lo aseguro… Permite que te acompañe de regreso con tus amigos, ellos deben estar esperando por ti.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-Esa risa fue de lo mas fingida-Ya te lo dije, no somos estúpidos… Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo. Prefiero patear tu real trasero.

-¿Qué?-Esa era buena-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de acompañarte sin hacer nada en contra de ustedes y lo rehúsas…

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas…

-No eres la única, querida…

-No te atrevas a compararte conmigo. Tú no tienes que lidiar con 20,000 enemigos a la vez, o tener que cuidarte del idiota de la máscara azul.

-Eh, ¿Te refieres al Espíritu Azul?

-Como se llame, lo odio, creo que más que a ti… Contigo sabemos a que atenernos, pero él… Él es otro caso, no lo conozco del todo.

Como me lo imaginaba, hice un cambio de actitud con Katara al atacarla como el Espíritu Azul. No parece tan brusca conmigo como de costumbre. Me intriga saber qué mas piensa de mi, bueno, del Espíritu Azul. Estoy tentado a hacerle algunas preguntas. Tal vez me convenga, si logro ganarme su confianza, quizás logre mi objetivo, sin importar lo que crean los demás de su equipo. Empezando, claro, por su hermano.

-Así que, ¿Te encontraste con ese delincuente?

-… Si… ¿Y?

Vaya, se ha sonrojado, lo que no entiendo es por qué, pero da igual lo voy a averiguar.

-Mmm… Te haz sonrojado, ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

-¡Cállate! No sabes nada.

-Eso contesta mi pregunta. ¿Es mejor que yo peleando?

-Pues si, es mejor que tú. ¿Y eso qué te importa?

-Me importa más de lo que te imaginas, Katara.

-Claro, eres esa clase de hombre que le gusta ser comparado y que le digan que es mejor, pues no. A pesar de que lo odio, ese llamado Espíritu Azul no es mas que un desgraciado oportunista.

-Hay gran diferencia entre ser oportunista o ser hábil, que no se te olvide…

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Lo conoces?-Sus cejas se arquean, mientras cruza sus brazos.

-No, claro que no.-Casi me atrapa, debo hablar mal del Espíritu Azul-Pues tal vez sea bueno, pero no creo que sea inteligente.

-Quizás, pero eso es otro tema. La verdad es un guerrero competitivo, demasiado.

-¿Te haz enfrentado a él?

-Si. Por eso lo digo. Detesto tener que decirlo, pero casi me derrota. Bueno, yo no comprendo que hago aquí diciéndote todo esto. Yo me voy, y cuidado con que me sigas…

-Espera, nadie te ha permitido irte, mocosa…

-¿Qué? Yo no te debo lealtad ni nada parecido, para mi no eres nadie, así que déjame en paz, idiota.

-¿Acaso vas con tu novio el Espíritu Azul?

Se da la vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca, lo cual detesto. Corro hacia ella y la detengo. Ella me trata de patear en la entre pierna, pero logro detenerla. La tomo por los brazos, ella se queda quieta, observando mi rostro.

-No tan rápido… Aun no hemos terminado…

-Ya basta, Zuko… Si quieres que peleemos lo haremos, pero no aquí.

-De acuerdo. Pero que sea una apuesta.

-¿Apuesta? Estás loco.

-Lo que ocurre es que tienes miedo de perder… Claro, como toda niñita…

-¿Qué quieres apostar, idiota?

-Mira, como ya te lo dije, aun estoy en esa disyuntiva de atrapar al Avatar… Si peleamos y gano, ustedes, todos, vendrán conmigo…

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Aun no termino. Si pierdo, lo cual es imposible, juro sobre mi sangre real que no voy a volver a molestarlos…

-Un momento, el Zuko que yo conozco nunca haría eso. Te conozco, y a pesar de que te ganara, nunca nos vas a dejar en paz, eres como tu padre…

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, tonta!

-¿Qué?

Esas palabras de verdad que no tenían justificación. Yo no soy como mi padre. Ni en lo real, ni en nada. Tal vez llevo su sangre en mis venas pero nada nos une ya. Mi plan debe funcionar. Ella tiene que aceptar. Es parte de mi propósito.

-Yo no soy como él, Katara…

-Claro que lo son. Son igual de ambiciosos, de cobardes, se meten con gente inocente y…

-Eso no. Yo no tengo el propósito de lastimar a nadie.

-¿Te haz olvidado de Aang? Quieres llevarlo a tu padre para que lo mate y tu obtengas tu dichoso lugar, lo acabas de decir hace rato…

-Y también te dije que pensaba en dejarlo tranquilo. Ahora, ¿Aceptas el trato, o no?

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola, pues si, de nuevo me tardé en actualizar pero he regresado. Pues espero que Katara no acepte el trato y se libre de Zuko, pero quien sabe cual sea el principal propósito en medio de todo esto de Zuko. En fin, se me ocurre la idea de… No, no lo voy a decir lo deben leer. Prometo que voy a actualizar lo mas pronto posible, en lo que las ideas se reacomodan.

See ya ^ ^

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Avatar, The Last Air Bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 4.**

-¿Qué dices, Katara, aceptas o no? Es una buena oportunidad para ti y tus amigos.

Su boca repite la pregunta que ya había hecho antes. Pero para ser honesta, era muy tentador. Si lograba vencerle, él prometía dejarnos tranquilos, lo cual seria un completo alivio para Aang, quien ya estaba bastante presionado por el hecho de ser el Avatar, y lo peor de todo, ser el mayor perseguido del mundo.

Yo no era la clase de persona que mire los defectos en los demás, pero esa cicatriz en el rostro de Zuko, era de lo más terrible. Y qué imaginar que fue su propio padre quien se lo hizo. Ahora estaba segura de lo que seria capaz de hacerle a Aang si lo tiene cerca.

-Zuko, es una buena oferta, pero…

-¿Pero qué? tal vez dudes de ganarme. En tu lugar, también dudaría, si me tuviera que enfrentar al Príncipe de la nación del fuego.

-Hmm… Eres demasiado altanero para ser un desterrado. Y no, no acepto. No voy a arriesgar a Aang por un estúpido egoísta como tú. No vales la pena.-Me doy la vuelta, no quiero seguir discutiendo.

-¡Katara! ¡Espera, mocosa!

-Ya basta de ofenderme, Zuko…

-Eres de lo mas boba. No te das idea de lo que vas a lograr. Si no soy yo, será Zhao quien se haga con el Avatar y lo lleve ante la corte real. ¿En serio eso es lo que quieres?

-Lo que quiero por ahora es que me dejes tranquila. Debo volver con ellos, pero no contigo cerca.

Mi cabeza estaba revuelta. Su maldita insistencia me estaba colmando. A veces tenía ganas de mandarlo muy lejos con un buen golpe de agua, que nos dejara en paz… Pero comprendía un poco su desesperación.

-Zuko, ¿no haz pensado que tal vez lo que quieres ya lo tienes contigo?

-¿Hmm…? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Todas esas ideas del poder, y de tu lugar como príncipe, suenan a banalidades. Tu padre te ha estado utilizando, ¿No lo ves? A él no le haz importado ni un poco, ¿Por qué deseas regresar a su lado?

-¿Tú qué sabes? Yo soy un príncipe, mi lugar es en el reino de mi familia, no en estas condiciones… Hay poca gente que me sigue y con ellos es suficiente. Me van a ayudar a retomar mi gloria, y estos días como exiliado serán una mala lección bien aprendida.

-¿A costa de la vida del Avatar? Con ello vas a interrumpir el ciclo, y se va a terminar. Dejarás al mundo sin su mayor esperanza, y solo por tu maldita ambición… Cada vez de verdad creo mas que eres un ser de lo mas egoísta, miserable y desgraciado… De verdad que me das lástima, Zuko…

-¿Lástima?-Zuko me toma por los brazos, chocando mi espalda contra una pared-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de un príncipe?

-Zu… Zu… Zuko, me lastimas…

-Eres una tonta, no debes hablarme de esa manera…-Zuko acercaba su rostro a mi oído derecho, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa.

-Basta, Zuko, no lo voy a tolerar…

-Katara… Eres muy bella…

-¿Qué…?

Dioses… ¿En qué momento la conversación había dado ese giro? No me había dado cuenta. Zuko acercaba sus labios a mi cuello, pero no pude negarme. La verdad, era un chico muy agradable, a pesar de ser el peor villano que hubiera conocido. Esa capa con la capucha le daba un toque muy diferente, muy misterioso, de rato sus manos ya no tomaban con fuerza mis brazos, de hecho el agarre era mas amable. Comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, despejando el flequillo de mi frente. No pude evitar sentirme atrapada, como hacia horas con el Espíritu Azul siguiendo mis pasos. Y de la nada, un beso muy apasionado aprisionó mis labios, inyectando una mezcla de furor y emoción en mis venas.

-Zuko… Detente…

El muy canalla no dijo ni una palabra, seguía besando mi cuello, bajando sus manos a mis caderas. Muy a mi pesar, no pude seguir rechazándolo. Una parte de mi lo deseaba, como si fuera una necesidad que debía ser satisfecha. Así que le seguí el juego y también le besé. Subí mis manos hasta sus cabellos, algo largos, acariciando su nuca. Me había olvidado de todo, de Aang, de mi hermano de Toph, de nuestra misión… Todo quedó de lado con el simple contacto de ese hombre. De verdad que lo odiaba, o al menos eso era cierto para mi.

**1234567891234567891234567891 23456789123456789123456789**

Sus labios eran de lo mas dulces, refrescando mi garganta, y mi ser por completo. Ni siquiera Mai era si de buena. Pero no quería compararla, de hecho, no había necesidad de ello. Katara era una mujer única, de lo más genial, pero mi estúpido orgullo no me dejaba verlo. Era muy bonita, inteligente y sabia ponerme en mi sitio. Una verdadera rebelde, me encantaba. ¿Qué diablos hago? ¿La estoy besando? ¿Esas son mis manos acariciando su cuerpo?

Si, soy yo… No es una alucinación, más bien es un deseo vuelto realidad… Siempre anhelé a una mujer como Katara a mi lado. Una mujer que conociera de mí. Pero el asunto era distinto, Katara me detesta, aunque eso no explica el hecho de que me esté besando. ¿Se sentirá comprometida? O, cuando la suelte, ¿Fingiría ganas de vomitar? No, no lo creo, ella no se rebajaría a algo así, es mas, si no lo quisiera, no me dejaría besarla ni tocarla, es mas, ya me hubiera golpeado en mi real hombría.

No sé qué es lo que está pasando conmigo, pero no puedo detenerme. Quiero ir más lejos, quiero algo más intimo, más profundo, quiero que sea mía, completamente mía… Oh, no… Debo parar, ya que si no lo hago, me voy a arrepentir… Como puedo, me detengo, y me alejo de ella unos pasos. Es lo mejor.

-Hmm… Bien, Katara, creo que tienes razón… Ve con los tuyos, yo debo ir con mi tío… No podemos estar juntos, de nuevo…

-Lo mismo digo…-Limpia un rastro de saliva de sus labios-Creo que será mejor no decirle a nadie, me oyes, a nadie lo que acaba de pasar.

-Claro, no vaya a ser que tus amigas te envidien por besar a un príncipe…-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sí que soy un bribón.

-¿Envidia? Más bien voy para desinfectar mi boca, besas horrible.

-¿Horrible? ¡Eso no fue lo que dijeron tus labios, ni tus movimientos…! Creo que te gustó, y ahora lo quieres negar.

-¿Gustarme? Te detesto, para que lo recuerdes… No eres un hombre competente. He recibido mejores besos, ¿Sabes?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Con ese carácter que te cargas, apuesto que el único que te ha besado aparte de mi ha sido Momo…

-¡Jump…! ¡Eres un idiota!

Katara se cruza de brazos, viéndome con mirada asesina. Seguro desea matarme por ofenderla, pero ese no es mi propósito. Lo que no quiero es que note que de verdad yo, yo me, me estoy enamorando… ¿Enamorando, de ella?

-Bien, bien, tal vez me he pasado con ese comentario. A ver, Katara, ¿Quién, según tú, besa mejor que yo?

-No tengo por qué contestarte. Pero te lo aseguro, he recibido mejores besos.

-¿Entonces han sido varios tipos, no?

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Zuko?-Frunce su ceño, enfadada.

-No, yo nada… Pero tus actos indican que gustas de tener amplia compañía.

-Zuko, te conviene dejar de hablar así de mí. Detesto que trates de insinuar que soy de lo peor. Ahora quiero que no pienses en seguirme por que me voy a dar cuenta… Déjame tranquila…

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a irse, se abre la puerta trasera del restaurante. Para nuestra desgracia, son varios soldados de la nación del fuego. Y uno de ellos era el Almirante Zhao. Ese hijo de… Para variar, ya ha reconocido a Katara, la luz del lugar ha hecho que note sus rasgos, a pesar del cambio de apariencia.

-¿Príncipe Zuko? ¿Acaso está ayudando a esa delincuente que va con el Avatar?

-Almirante Zhao, lo que pasa es que…

-¡Si, él ahora está de mi lado!-Grita Katara, preparando agua de su cantimplora.

-¡Atrápenlos a ambos!

No comprendo que se trae Katara entre manos, pero no me agrada. Ahora el idiota de Zhao ya tiene suficientes motivos para atraparme como traidor… Debemos pelear y defendernos. Son seis soldados contra Katara y yo, Zhao solo observa, esperando verme caer. Lo puedo adivinar, y ver en sus pupilas. Siempre ha detestado que sea mejor que él y tenga el título de príncipe. Nunca me ha considerado como tal.

Si me lleva ante mi padre y dice que he estado ayudando a Katara, las cosas van a empeorar… Ahora de verdad estoy obligado a salir de esto, no puedo permitir tampoco que lastimen a Katara, hago una espiral de fuego, alejando a los soldados. Uno de ellos usa el fuego control en contra, tratando de quemar mis ropas. Me deshago de la capa y arrojo al suelo, dando una voltereta para que el látigo de agua de Katara de le en la cara.

Ahora, dos soldados están detrás de ella. El agua se le está acabando, entonces veo en el callejón dos barriles con licor. Corro hacia ellos esquivando los ataques. Abro los barriles con dos golpes.

-¡Katara, usa esto!

-¿Eh? ¡Si!

Utiliza el agua-control sobre el vino, formando una especie de remolino en el cual atrapa a los soldados, Zhao trata de intervenir en su desesperación y también es mojado con el líquido. Katara termina por congelarlos, no se pueden mover.

-Katara, descongélalos, voy a prenderles fuego.

-¿Qué, estás loco? Es suficiente. No necesitas matarlos de ese modo…

-Si no lo hago, no van a dejar de perseguirnos… Y Zhao va a decirle a mi padre que estoy del lado de ustedes.

-Eso no justifica lo que deseas hacer…

-¿Tienes otra buena ide…?

¿Qué pasa? Me siento débil… Al mirar mi estómago, veo una flecha que me ha dado en el vientre. Uno de los arqueros de Zhao, mandado por éste, me ha atacado. Katara le golpea con una ola de agua-control. Caigo al piso, esa flecha tenía algo, ya que me siento muy mareado.

-Ka… Katara… Huye… Deben venir más… Vete, que no te atrapen…

-Pero, no te puedo dejar aquí, te van a matar…

-Eso les ayudaría a ustedes… ¿No…? Hu… Huye…

CONTINUARA…

Oops… Ya se, no tengo calidad moral para disculparme, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar par al fin lo he hecho. Bueno, no me voy a justificar, el caso es que ya está este otro capítulo. Espero que les esté agradando la trama, y que no se desesperen conmigo, trato de terminar las historias. Además de que estoy trabajando en otros dos fics, uno de Death Note y otro de Hetalia, así que ya estoy muy ocupada. Bueno, no se que vaya a ocurrir con Zuko y Katara, ¿Quedarán atrapados por Zhao?

Bye!

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Avatar, The Last Air Bender.**

**Lazos Invisibles.**

**Capítulo 5.**

No sé cómo es que logramos escapar… Lo que sí sé es que estoy orgullosa de tener a Sokka como mi hermano mayor. Cuando los soldados de Zhao nos tenían rodeados, el agua se me había terminado y Zuko estaba herido y desvanecido en mis brazos, vi como Appa bajaba del cielo con Aang y Sokka a cuestas.

-¡Katara!-Me gritó Aang.

Sokka bajó de un salto del lomo de Appa, llegando hasta mí, con una expresión confusa por aquel que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Pero qué haces con…? Olvídalo, luego hablamos, lo importante es largarnos ahora mismo.

-Pero Aang nos necesi…

-Tranquila, recuerda que es el Avatar, ahora sube al bisonte volador, pero ya…

-Sokka, no podemos dejar a Zuko, ellos…

-Claro que podemos, ellos son su gente que se ocupen de él…

-Sokka, está herido, y el almirante Zhao nos atacaba por igual… Además de que él me estaba ayudando a combatirlos…

-¡Chicos, no quiero apresurarlos, pero, ¿Pueden subir al bisonte de una vez?!-Aang trataba de contener las flechas encendidas de los soldados de Zhao, pero eran demasiadas. Sokka seguía dudando, pero yo estaba decidida, debíamos llevarnos a Zuko muy a nuestro pesar. No me lo podía imaginar enfrentándose a su padre por supuestamente estar de nuestro lado. Sabia que la única manera de convencer a mi hermano, era amenazando con que iba a llorar.

-No, esta vez no. Señorita lagrimosa, no me voy a dejar engañar…

-¡Sokka, por favor!

-¡Chicos, apúrense de una vez!-Aang creó un muro de piedra, pero no iba a resistir por mucho.

-¡Esta bien, pero luego hablamos, Katara!

Me encantaba salirme con la mía. Ahora, ambos subimos a un inconsciente príncipe de la nación del fuego, mientras que el muro de Aang estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-¡Ineptos, se escapan!-Gritaba el Almirante Zhao.

En tanto, Sokka tomó las riendas de Appa y salimos huyendo. Aang nos alcanzó con su planeador, y luego aterrizó a mi lado. Miró la flecha en el vientre de Zuko, no era algo bueno. Para poder extraerla debía emplear mucho cuidado y mis conocimientos en el agua control para la curación. Aang se acercó a mí, con cara preocupada.

-¿Va a estar bien? Sé que se trata de Zuko, pero no le deseo mal…

-Pues, no lo sé… La flecha está muy hundida, así que no tengo idea si ha dañado algún órgano interno… Debo tener precaución para extraer la flecha, pero lo que es más peligroso es que se produzca una hemorragia. Temo que tenga una y sea interna, debido a que no está saliendo sangre en cantidad significativa…

-Katara, yo sé que puedes… Es más solo dime que hacer para ayudarte.

-Bien, necesito agua, la mía se terminó en el combate.

-Sokka, hay que llegar pronto con Toph, necesitamos agua.

-Bien, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué ayudan al principito de la cicatriz… Es un ingrato, y parece que a ustedes se les ha olvidado. ¿Qué les costaba dejarlo con su gente? Zhao pudo haberse encargado de él…

-¡Sokka, no empieces de nuevo!-Me sentí ofendida, y mucho.

-Katara, la verdad eres una niña muy amable, de mas... Sé que no padeces de la memoria, pero parece que si. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las atrocidades que este idiota ha hecho en nuestra contra? ¿Todas las emboscadas, el ataque a la Isla Kyoshi, ¡Lo que pasó en Ba Sin Se!?

-No, aun no lo olvido… Gracias por recordármelo, hermano…-Mi sarcasmo podía olerse a millas, de verdad me era extraño el proceder de Sokka.

-De nada. De eso se trataba.

-Sokka, creo que tu hermana está siendo sarcástica. Ella tiene razón, no podemos dejar a Zuko con esa gente, serian capaces de matarlo. Tal vez se haya portado como un desgraciado, pero no le guardo rencor.

-Aang, no te pongas del lado de ella, o se pondrá insoportable el resto del viaje. Katara, solo te lo advierto, una vez que lo cures, se larga.

-Te recuerdo, hermano, que Aang es el líder y solo él decide lo que va a pasar…

-Katara,-Aang me dirigió una mirada que me dio un escalofrío-Sokka tiene razón. Una vez que esté curado, debe irse. No quiero que empiecen las peleas por su causa, además, nosotros tenemos nuestra misión, si mal no recuerdas.

-¿Aang?-Callé un segundo. No podía pedir que lo alojáramos, tal vez me había ayudado, pero también era cierto que nuestro deber principal era salvar a Aang y no acercarlo al peligro, así que asentí-Tienes razón. Una vez que se cure, que se vaya, no nos vamos a exponer de nuevo.

-Al fin, hasta que comprendes, hermanita…

-¡Cállate, Sokka!

Una vez que llegamos con Toph, quien estaba sentada sobre una roca y maldiciendo, Sokka y Aang me ayudaron a bajar a Zuko. El pobre no habría ni un ojo, estaba completamente inconsciente. Lo depositaron en el pasto, en tanto, noté que Toph estaba herida.

-¿Qué te pasó Toph?

-Nada, un idiota se le ocurrió que era genial idea quemarme…

-Dioses... No te preocupes, en seguida te curare.

-No importa, es solo un ligero ardor, el muy canalla no tuvo los pantalones para carbonizarme, pero cuando me entere quien fue ese imbécil, ¡No vivirá para contarlo!

-Como sea, por ahora necesito que…

-¿Oye, quien ese esa persona que llevan consigo?

-Oh, Toph, lo que pasa es que…

Luego de contarle a Toph lo que había pasado, negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, es comprensible que nadie lo quiera aquí. Pero, ¿No te parece sospechoso que soy atacada y Zuko estaba cerca?

-¿Estás tratando de decir que el tuvo algo que ver con lo que te pasó?

-Solo digo que es demasiada coincidencia, Katara…

CONTINUARA…

Pues hola, este capi es algo cortito, pero ya la próxima semana le avanzo, por el momento me duele un dedo de mi mano derecha y es bastante frustrante. Ahí le paro, pero luego nos leemos.

See ya!

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avatar, The Last AirBender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 6.**

-No lo creo, Toph, no creo que Zuko haya tenido que ver con tu ataque, nosotros nos encontramos en la plaza, justo antes de que Zhao nos viera…

-De acuerdo, pero de todos modos, voy a estar vigilándolo. No me fio de él…

-Como quieras. Aang, ¿Ya está lista el agua?

-Sí, y he traído vendajes, espero que podamos ayudarlo, no debe ser nada fácil…

-Claro que no. Ahora, Sokka… ¿Dónde está Sokka?

-Dijo algo sobre no querer ver al chico encendedor y se fue por ese rumbo…-Me contestó Toph, un tanto desanimada.

-¡Jump! Es un inmaduro… Bien, Aang, vamos a curar a Zuko.

Me ponía nerviosa la idea de no poder afrontar la situación. Era una herida bastante profunda y a la vez en una zona muy peligrosa. Zuko deliraba, y el sudor frio recorría su frente. Una vez que extraje la flecha, introduje un poco de agua para curarlo por dentro. Los minutos transcurrían tan lento, casi matándome, estaba muy desesperada, pero por los dioses qué bueno que fui paciente. La herida comenzaba a cicatrizar por sí sola, y la sangre dejaba de emanar. Qué alivio. Zuko es muy fuerte.

-Listo, ahora hay que dejarle descansar. Va a dormir el resto de la noche gracias a los sedantes que le aplicamos. Despertará muy adolorido, pero eso será signo de que se encuentra mejor.

-Katara, eres muy buena con la medicina, ahora estoy confiado en que si me llega a pasar algo cuento contigo…

-Aang, no digas eso. Es mejor evitar más desgracias. Por el momento, creo que tenemos que montar guardia. Appa está muy cansado como para realizar otro vuelo tan pronto. Yo empiezo, luego Sokka, después Toph y luego tú, Aang.

-¿Por qué yo al último, Katara?

-Confío en que puedas vigilar a Zuko. Sokka lo detesta y no se le acerca, y a pesar de que Toph no lo ha visto, lo atacará en cuanto lo sienta moverse.

-Suena lógico. Pues buenas noches. Despiértenme cuando me toque mi turno, por favor.

El resto de la noche me quedé despierta, no podía dormir de todos modos, así que vigilé junto con Sokka y Toph en sus respectivos turnos. Sin embargo, como a las 3 de la mañana, escuché un ruido que me hizo levantar del pasto donde estaba sentada. Abrí mi cantimplora, esta vez nadie me tomaría desprevenida. Una sombra pasó al lado de un arbusto, ¿Sería el bastardo ese del Espíritu Azul? Mis ojos se entre cerraron, afinando mas la vista. Cuando esa sombra volvió a pasar cerca, le tiré un latigazo con el agua, provocando que cayera. Me acerqué, precavida, y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida.

-¿Jet? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, cielos, Katara, ¿Eres tú? Luces tan… Tan distinta…

-Contesta lo que te he preguntado, por favor… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy escapando. ¿Qué otra cosa haría? ¿Sigues con el Avatar?

-Por supuesto. No me sorprende que estés huyendo. Ahora quiero que me digas, ¿Por qué te escabulles de ese modo en nuestro campamento?

-Necesito de tu ayuda. Tengo que salir de Ba Sing Se… Es todo.

-¿No te habrás robado algo, cierto?

-Katara…

**1234567890987654321234567890 987654321234567890**

Vaya, Katara si que luce preciosa. No recordaba demasiado sobre su cabello, sus ojos, estaba seguro que no eran de ese color. Pero verla con ese vestido de la nación del fuego… Ahora que lo notaba, ¿Qué ese tipo no es Zuko?

-¿Zuko? ¿Qué hace con ustedes?

-Creo que ese asunto es nuestro, Jet, así que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vete… No quiero verte, no después de saber cómo eres realmente…

-¿Cómo soy realmente? ¿Cuál es el problema de ustedes? ¿Por qué están con ese desterrado? Parece que se te olvida que fueron sus gentes las que mataron a tu madre, destruyeron los templos del Aire y…

-No, no lo olvidado, ¡Gracias por recordármelo, inepto!

No tenía la mínima intensión de hacerla enojar, al menos no en ese momento. Necesitaba guiarlos a todos a la trampa. Una trampa preparada por la princesa Azula y por mí. Tenía que convencerlos para que me siguieran. Hacerles creer que tenía un plan para destruir al Señor del fuego y capturarlos… Todo con un propósito importante.

-Si no puedes eliminarlo, lo hare por ti…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Jet!

-¿Qué? Creí que estabas esperando a que alguien hiciera lo que tú debiste hacer. Está herido, no puede defenderse…

-Más bajo no puedes caer… Pretendes matar a alguien inconsciente, herido, alguien que fue atacado al ayudarme a pelear contra los soldados de Zhao… No puedo decir que estoy ofendida, ya lo esperaba de ti. Nunca vas a cambiar, Jet, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-¿Cómo que te ayudó? No te creo, eso lo debes de estar diciendo para que no le haga nada…

-No tengo la necesidad de mentir, ni mucho menos tratar de convencerte. Tuviste tu oportunidad de demostrar que posees un corazón, pero ahora veo que no lo tienes.

-¿Corazón? ¿Cómo el que tuvieron esos desgraciados con mis padres? ¡Ellos los mataron cuando yo era un niño! No me digas esa clase de tonterías.

-No se te ocurra hacerle algo, porque te las verás conmigo.

-¿Vas a defenderlo?

-Si es preciso…

Su mirada era de una verdadera loba, una loba dispuesta a hacerme pedazos si tocaba a ese infeliz… Cerré los ojos, lanzando una sonrisa. Al verla de nuevo pude ver que estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no bajaba la guardia.

-Bien, no voy a tocar a la princesita durmiente, pero quiero que me lleven con ustedes. Las cosas están muy mal en esta ciudad, y creo que es mejor ir a alguna aldea, cerca de la nación del fuego.

-¿Una aldea cerca de la nación del fuego? ¿Qué estas planeando, Jet?

-Nada malo, lo juro…-Hice una muy falsa carita de ángel-Quiero obtener un arma muy valiosa. Han visto al llamado Espíritu Azul cerca, y quiero esas espadas que posee. Una vez lo vi pelear con ellas, era de noche. Yo no pude intervenir, pero el brillo de esas hojas era demasiado incitante. Quiero esas espadas, y una vez que las obtenga, buscare aliados para seguir destruyendo aldeas ocupadas por la Nación del fuego.

-¿Todo por esas espadas? ¿Qué no puedes conseguir otras?

-No, esas son las que quiero. Además de que me gana la curiosidad de saber, ¿Quién es ese dichoso Espíritu Azul? No me dirás que tu no sientes lo mismo.

-Pues… Si quiero saber quién es ese idiota. Ayer en la mañana me enfrenté a él, es muy poderoso, pero he descubierto que el muy canalla es maestro fuego.

-¿Maestro fuego? ¡Imposible!

-¿Acaso me estás llamando mentirosa?

-No es eso, es solo que yo no lo vi pelear con fuego-control…

-Pues sí, Jet, es maestro fuego. Es obvio que no use mucho su poder por miedo a que lo confundan con alguno de esos desquiciados soldados, o simplemente no suele utilizarlo. Aun así, vete. Nosotros no te vamos a ayudar…

-Katara… Es mejor que me ayudes, ¿No consideras que es mejor tenerme de su lado, a no saber dónde estoy? Ustedes pelean de un modo único, y yo puedo complementar su equipo. Además, si tanto necesitan que Aang aprenda fuego-control, yo sé de un maestro de la Sociedad del Loto Blanco…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Jet?

-Sí, es una Orden de maestros fuego muy poderosos, se dice que uno de ellos es el hermano del Señor del fuego Ozai, el guerrero que no pudo conquistar Ba Sing Se, Iroh…

-Iroh, ¿Hablas del tío de Zuko?

-Sí, yo sé de alguien que puede enseñar a Aang, es el maestro Jeong Jeong…

-Ah, no me digas… Claro que lo conozco, ya una vez trató de enseñarle fuego control a Aang. Y terminó por quemarme… No necesitamos de ti. Aang encontrará a su maestro por él mismo, ahora vete…

-Espera. Mejor hablemos bien, ¿De acuerdo? Tengo un plan para terminar con los días del Señor del fuego, Ozai…

-¿Qué? No te creo…

-Tenemos que irnos de Ba Sing Se. Ustedes son los indicados para ello, sin contar que llevan con ustedes al Avatar…

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio, Katara… Vamos, baja la guardia, no te haré nada. Lo juro. Si lo deseas, podemos esperar a que amanezca y así hablar con los demás al respecto.

-Bien. Esperemos al amanecer… Pero te voy a estar vigilando, Jet…

No importaba. Por el momento mi plan no era lastimarla, a ella o a sus amigos. Así que solo de manera apacible me senté a su lado y esperamos al amanecer. Sabía que podía convencerlos, en especial a Katara. Muy en el fondo estaba seguro de que sentía algo por mí, como en el pasado. Pero lo que me molestaba a sobre manera era la odiosa presencia de Zuko, ese mal nacido "Príncipe de la Nación del fuego" Ese título le quedaba por demás grande. Y mucho.

**1234567890987654321234567890 987654321234567890**

Por Agni… El sol me pegaba justo en la cara, eso significaba que seguía vivo. ¿Un milagro, o la mano generosa de Katara…? No estaba seguro pero si estaba feliz de estar con vida. Ella se había preocupado, Dioses… El dolor me acomete en el vientre, creí que iba a morir… Lo último que recuerdo es una flecha incrustándose en mí, dejándome incompetente en la batalla y sin sentido. Y lo último que recordaba escuchar era la voz de Katara llamando mi nombre. Se oía angustiada… Se preocupó por mí…

Trato de levantarme pero es inútil. El dolor me incapacita. Logro levantar la cabeza y veo a un tipo desconocido tratando de hablar con el cuarteto frente suyo. Katara se ve molesta. Pero Aang escucha a ese tipo con toda atención. No alcanzo a escucharlo pero apuesto mi título de príncipe que es un altanero.

-Miren chicos, Zuko ya despertó…

Era ese tonto del boomerang hermano de Katara. El y yo no nos agradamos para nada.

-Creo que ya se puede ir. Tal y como lo acordamos, Katara…

-Sokka, no empieces de nuevo. Aun no está recuperado.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me tienen en este lugar?

-¡Que ingrato…-Intervino la chiquilla ciega-Podrías dar las gracias, Katara salvó tu trasero real, nenita!

-Yo no les pedí ayuda, mocosa. No les debo nada.

-¿Lo ves, Katara? A eso me refería, no puede ser amable ni un poco. Mejor lo hubieras dejado con Zhao, ¡Apuesto a que él le curaría las heridas con agua-control!

Ese Sokka… Detestaba su maldito sarcasmo.

-¡Al menos yo no soy un debilucho que se siente poderoso con su boomerang!

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, fosforo apagado?!

-¡Te voy a enseñar que tan apagado estoy, cola de caballo!

-¡Grr…! ¡Es cola de lobo guerrera, de lobo, de lobo!

-¡Silencio, no tienes derecho a ofender a Sokka, flamitas! ¡Si no le agradeces a Katara sus cuidados, juro que te voy a hacer reposar con los bichos del subsuelo, idiota!

Ahora esa niñita. Parecía que todos estaban muy interesados por defender a don nadie… Solo volví mi rostro, no tenía ganas ni de verlos. Bueno, al menos a ella sí. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Somos enemigos. Independientemente de que me guste o no…

-Déjalo, Toph, no gastes tu saliva con ese estúpido. No es más que un triste desterrado sin modales…

-¿Quién dijo eso?-De nuevo enfoqué mi mirada a ese tipo. No me agradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Quién era para insultarme?

-Katara, no puedo creer que le permitas a ese miserable que los trate de ese modo luego de que han visto por su vida. No merece tus cuidados.

-¡Repite eso ultimo en mi cara, idiota!-Me levanté como pude, muy a pesar del dolor. No iba a dejar que se me insultara.

-¡Jet, ya basta, y tu también, Zuko!-Katara le dio un leve empujón a ese tipo y se dirigió a mi-Debería darte vergüenza portarte de ese modo… Yo solo quise evitar que Zhao te atrapara. Después de todo, puedes ser de ayuda…

-Como prisionero, hermanita.

-Sokka, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado.-El Avatar le reprendía, mientras que yo tragaba mi bilis.

-Jet, Sokka, Toph y Aang, déjenme un momento a solas con Zuko. Voy a hablarle sobre el plan.

-¿Acaso le vas a pedir su opinión, Katara? Ya quedamos en algo…

-No, Jet. Pero debe saberlo.

-Como quieras, Katara, pero no permitas que trate de hacerte cambiar de parecer. Y recuerda, Encendedor, soy un poderoso guerrero de la tribu agua. Puedo derrotarte cuando quiera.

-¡Espera a que me levante y ya lo veremos, boomerang!

-Ya váyanse, Sokka. Zuko, ¿Qué no puedes mantenerte callado ni un solo segundo?

-No si mi dignidad está enlodada… Jamás…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Tal vez creía que actuaba muy inmaduro. Todos ya se habían ido, Toph murmurando que me sepultaría vivo, Sokka preparando su boomerang para atacarme, el tal Jet mirándome retador y el Avatar tratando de calmarlos.

-Zuko, lo que pasa es que Jet tiene un plan para acabar con el Señor del fuego…

-¿Pretenden terminar con mi padre? ¿Acaso estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Ustedes no pueden derrotarlo. No lo van a lograr…

-Uy, gracias por el apoyo…

-Por favor, no seas sarcástica. Es de mi padre de quien hablan.

-Pensé que no te interesaba más…

-Una cosa es que lo deteste, y otra que no considere que es mi padre… Lo odio, pero no puedo hacer nada contra él, no está solo. Tiene a las demás naciones a su favor, eso sin contar a mi hermana. Ahora si Zhao va y habla con el respecto a lo ocurrido en la aldea, no podre volver a casa jamás… Mi tío, necesito saber donde esta…

-Primero deberías preocuparte por sanar, ¿No lo crees?

-Sí, pero él es único que se ha preocupado por mí… A pesar de haber perdido a su hijo, me ha visto como si fuéramos más cercanos. Es como mi verdadero padre. Claro, desde que ella me dejó…

-¿Hablas de Mai? Porque si es de ese modo yo…

-¡No seas tonta, Katara! No hablo de ella, hablo de mi… Mi madre…

-¿Tu madre? No sabemos nada de ese asunto, bueno, no somos precisamente amigos…

-Nadie sabe mucho de ella. Ursa, ese es su nombre y terminó por dejarme con mi padre y mi hermana… Ya es muy malo de por sí, ahora con esto en mi rostro… No sé si detestarla o…

Me detuve. ¿Cómo pensaba en la idea de detestar a mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida? Me protegía y cuidaba, y a excepción de su abandono yo no tengo más que recuerdos gratos de mis días a su lado.

-Olvídalo. No sé lo que digo, tal vez es por el dolor. No puedo odiarla.

-Claro que no, Zuko. Mi madre murió a manos de unos soldados de la Nación del fuego, sé que no se compara, pero una madre tan buena jamás es objeto de odio.

No sé porqué pero de la nada sonreí. Katara tenía mucha razón. ¿Odiar a Ursa, a mi madre? No, nunca.

-Recuerdo aquellos días en el jardín real, corriendo tras las mariposas, ella me leía libros y me acunaba en sus brazos. Me protegía de mi padre y de las travesuras de Azula. Una cosa que mi hermana detestaba era que siempre mi madre me defendía y a ella la ponía en su sitio. Tal vez por eso hoy se desquita de mí.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Era muy hermosa, de cabellos largos y castaños. Sus ojos dorados, como todos los que nacemos en la Nación del fuego y espíritu de altruismo. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la guerra. Siempre tan buena, tan dedicada y decidida.

-Me imagino lo mucho que la extrañas… Recuerdo que mi madre todo el tiempo nos cuidaba a Sokka y a mí. Ahora que no la tengo, me siento tan vacía, muy a pesar de que tengo a mi hermano.

-Al menos él está contigo… Si mi tío es apresado, o algo peor, no sé qué voy a hacer…

La verdad también necesitaba ir por mis espadas y mi máscara… Corría el peligro que de descubrieran que soy el espíritu Azul, algo que mi tío ya debe sospechar.

-Bueno, Zuko, si tu madre era tan buena, ¿Por qué se fue?

-Pues, creo que fue obligada a ello… Si deseas que te lo cuente jura guardarlo para ti. No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer, pero, te abriré mi corazón… Pero tengo algo de miedo por ello…

CONTINUARA…

Uff… Pues al fin ya actualicé, je, je, je, je, je, je… Pues ahora se acerca un momento muy intimo en la vida de nuestro querido príncipe exiliado. Katara va a ser testigo de cómo abre su corazón y la deja entrar en él. Podrá entender un poco por que se porta de esa manera, algo mas privado de lo que paso en los primeros capítulos. Sé que estoy modificando mucho la trama, pero es que la verdad esto era lo que yo deseaba que pasara en la serie. Una traición, vaya, y nadie se va a dar cuenta de ello, ¿O sí?

See ya!

**NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avatar, The Last AirBender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Me apoyé sobre una roca detrás de mi espalda. Katara frente mío, con una expresión de suma atención a lo que estaba a punto de narrar. Me temblaban las manos, y a pesar de que trataba de controlarme, era un poco difícil. Cerré los ojos unos instantes, esperando poder empezar a hablar.

-Hace años, cuando era un niño, mi tío Iroh trató por alrededor de 660 días invadir Ba Sing Se, en una lucha para expandir La Nación del Fuego. Como ya debes saber, una vez que se rompió el muro que protegía la ciudad, los soldados de mi tío entraron a esta, atacando a los defensores. Pero una desgracia ocurrió: Lu Ten, su único hijo, había muerto. Con ello mi tío se desmoralizó al grado de retirarse de la guerra…

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía…

-No, pero lo que sigue es lo interesante. Iroh regresó a la Nación del fuego como un vil perdedor, aunque no así ante la vista de mi abuelo. Mi padre, Ozai, fue a un más que cruel. Como mi tío ya no tenía heredero alguno siendo él quien en un futuro sucediera a mi abuelo, mi padre le dijo al señor del fuego que le dejara ser él quien tomara su lugar una vez que mi abuelo muriera, ya que sí tenía hijos.

-¿Lo dijo así nada más, sin importarle el dolor de tu tío?

-Mi padre nunca se puso a pensar en su hermano, en el dolor que estaba pasando… Solo quería su oportunidad para hacerse con el poder. Pero este vil acto de crueldad no le agradó nada a mi abuelo. Supe que se había molestado con mi padre. A la mañana siguiente, mi abuelo había muerto, y mi madre ya no estaba en el Palacio.

-¿Pero cómo? Explícate, Zuko…

Tomé una pausa. Lo que seguía en mi narración no era fácil.

-Mi madre fue a verme y me dijo que nunca me iba a dejar solo… Tuve un sentimiento de abandono anticipado, y no me equivoqué. Ella se fue, y mis sospechas no son nada agradables. Azula me dijo que mi madre se había ido por que hizo algo muy malo. No quise creerlo, pero tal vez sea verdad…

Azula me contó que mi abuelo le había pedido a mi padre que yo muriera. No lo quise creer, ya que todo el tiempo estaba diciendo mentiras tras mentiras buscando el modo de herirme y hacerme quedar mal, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea cierto. Y si mi madre desapareció quisá sea porque fue ella quien asesinó a mi abuelo…

-Oye, espera un segundo, dices que tu madre era muy buena, altruista y de gran corazón, ¿Por qué se mancharía las manos? ¿No crees que esa idea es muy extremista? Además es una reina, la Señora del fuego…

-No me agrada pensar que mi madre es una asesina. Deseo con todo mi ser saber la verdad. Pero mi padre es quien la sabe. No voy a justificar mis actos, pero llevar a mi casa al Avatar era mi oportunidad para restaurar mi lugar al trono, y saber lo que de verdad pasó. Katara, no me veas así…

Sus ojos me veían como al peor de los criminales. El solo mencionar al Avatar en alguna oración que conllevara peligro para éste, la molestaba a sobre manera.

-Veo que te he molestado. No era mi intención. Me voy ahora mismo.

-Zuko, no te atrevas a tocar a Aang… Yo voy a defenderlo.

-Lo sé. Pero debo hacer lo que me corresponde.

-Significa que seremos rivales a pesar de esta tregua, ¿Cierto? Te aclaro que no vamos a dejar de vigilarte.

-Como quieran, solo recuerda que mi padre no puede ser derrotado por ustedes. Lo acompaña un poderoso ejército de la nación del Fuego. No pueden siquiera soñar con tocarle un cabello.

-Esa es tu expectativa, pero ya tenemos un plan que por desgracia no te voy a decir, ya que no pretendes ayudarnos. Creí que lo meditarías, pero no vale la pena. Así que si no estás de nuestro lado, solo no te vuelvas un estorbo…

-No importa si no los estorbo, no podrán contra él.

-Como digas…

-¡Es muy poderoso!

-Y nosotros también.

Me irritaba que se creyera tan fuerte, intocable, inmune… Pero así lucía más que bella. Era hermosa. Su actitud iba más allá del positivismo. De verdad tenía ganas de vencer a la nación que había destruido a su familia, a su tribu y a su madre. Cerré los ojos un momento, no podía creer lo que le iba a decir…

-Katara, hagas lo que hagas, recuerda que es mejor atacar de noche. Cuando el sol ha desaparecido y la luna te hace más poderosa…

Me levanté del suelo y me puse mis ropas. Luego tomé mis cosas y me fui. Sokka, como de costumbre, trataba de luchar conmigo, Toph y Aang solo esperaban a una reacción de Katara, quien no me impidió irme.

-Katara, solo espero que te reserves lo que te he contado. No se lo digas a nadie.

-Vete tranquilo, Zuko. Pero solo te lo voy a advertir una vez. No se te ocurra intervenir.

Jet me miraba con odio, como si deseara poder derretirme con los ojos. Le contesté su mirada con una más fría, algo me decía que ese sujeto no era de fiar. Pero yo tenía otro asunto. Encontrar a mi tío, y encontrar mis espadas y la máscara. Si alguien las haya, estoy acabado…

**1234567890987654321234567890 9876543321234567890098765432 1234567890**

Todo es mucho misterio para mí. Tal vez estoy ciega, pero no soy idiota. Los pasos de Zuko se han alejado de nuestra ubicación, pero hay algo que no nos ha dicho. Sé que culta algo, pero no más que Jet. Cuando habla, siento como sus pulsaciones me indican que no es del todo honesto y por lo tanto me toca ser la vigilante del grupo. Mis manos ya no me duelen, pero voy a descubrir quién es el idiota que me ha quemado.

Hay una tensión en el grupo y se debe a que Zuko se ha marchado. Aang está a mi derecha, algo piensa.

-Oigan, creo que debemos ponernos en marcha y planear lo que Jet ha propuesto.

-Aang, es algo muy peligroso, además tú aun no sabes fuego control. Si lo supieras derrotarías a esos ilusos con un boom, luego con bang, y después con un bam, bam, bam…

-Sokka, deja de ser tan infantil.-Le decía Katara aburrida de sus movimientos que tal vez eran ridículos.

-Pero hermana, imagina el poder de Aang si supiera los cuatro elementos. Tierra, fuego, aire y agua… Se convertiría en el maestro más poderoso de todos.

-Bueno…-Intervine-Si eso deseaban, no hubieran dejado ir al maestro fuego que había aquí hace unos momentos.

-Toph, yo no quiero que Zuko le enseñe a Aang. Podemos encontrar a otro maestro.

-Oh, claro, como el chico te cae mal, nadie se puede acercar a él, ¿Verdad?

-¡Toph!

-No te atrevas a negarlo. Sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

-Hey, chicas, no discutan. A la aldea donde pretendo llevarlos hay más maestros fuego. Podemos obligar a uno a enseñar al Avatar.

-Jet, esa no es una mala idea…-Le decía Sokka y me imaginaba su estúpida sonrisa.

-No, es una muy mala.-Katara esta vez sí estaba molesta-No vamos a darle a Aang un maestro que le enseñe sin querer hacerlo. Recuerden lo sucedido con Jeong Jeong.

-Claro, no queremos que la princesita del agua se queme de nuevo.

-Toph, eso no fue amable.-Me dijo Aang intrigado.

-No pretendí que lo fuera. Solo quiero que Katara se dé cuenta de que el mundo no gira en torno a lo que a ella le gusta o disgusta. Debemos pedirle a Zuko que sea tu maestro y punto.

-No quiero a Zuko como mi maestro, Toph.

-Genial apáñenselas como puedan. Pero cuando no encuentren a un buen maestro les voy a decir, ¡Se los dije!

-Toph, las cosas no son de ese modo. Podrías al menos intentar razonarlo…

-Princesita del agua, no eres quien para sermonearme.

-¡Ya basta con eso de princesita!

-Si no te gusta, podemos resolverlo… P-R-I-N-C-E-S-I-T-A D-E-L-A-G-U-A…

Sonreí. Eso había hecho enfadar aun más a Katara. Detestaba que le pusiera apodos, en especial que se los recalcara delante de los demás. Solo quería que ella dijera lo que yo deseaba oír.

-No. No me voy a molestar, Toph…

- Princesita del agua…

-¡Suficiente!

Así, Katara y yo empezamos una pelea que pronto Sokka y Aang se encargaron de detener. Me daba risa que se enfadara. Pero tenía razón. No debieron dejar ir al maestro más indicado para Aang.

-La pelea no es entre nosotros, es contra el señor del fuego. A veces me impresiona que seas tan inmadura, Katara…

-No me vengas con eso, Sokka, que tú cada que puedes peleas contra Zuko.

-¡Es nuestro enemigo!

-¡Y te portas peor de inmaduro que yo!

**1234567890987654321234567890 9876543321234567890098765432 1234567890**

-Ya basta. Ahora, Jet, vamos a hablar sobre tu plan. Dices que debemos ir a esa aldea cerca de la nación del fuego. Y que vas a intentar robar las espadas del Espíritu Azul.

-Así es, Aang. Una vez que lleguemos debemos escondernos en una choza, esperar a que caiga la noche y poder entrar a la ciudad. La Princesa Azula está comandando las tropas, una vez que los burlemos iremos hasta donde se esconde el señor del fuego. Lo atacamos entre todos.

El plan que nos explicaba Jet no era tan malo. Pero había cosas que aun no encajaban. Como el Avatar, debía estar seguro de lo que pretendíamos hacer. No íbamos a entrar a la ciudad del fuego así nada más. Pero si mi deber es derrotar a Ozai para lograr la paz que el mundo necesita, deberé hacerlo. Aunque la verdad me muero de nervios. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que muera en el intento y eso sería devastador.

-Pero Jet, la ciudad está bajo vigilancia las 24 horas… ¿Cómo pretendes que entremos, burlemos a los guardias y lleguemos hasta el señor del fuego sin ser vistos u oídos?-Preguntaba Sokka con cierto interés.

-Por supuesto. Pero por eso vamos a darles a un anzuelo.

-¿Anzuelo?-Pregunté con algo de desconfianza.

-Sí. Vamos a lograr que el Espíritu Azul llegue a nosotros. Y cuando lo tengamos como prisionero, se lo entregamos a los soldados de la Princesa. Van a estar muy ocupados con uno de los mayores delincuentes de los últimos tiempos, y nosotros daremos ese golpe.

-Bien, Jet, todo suena bien, pero, ¿Cómo vamos a atraerlo? Es un delincuente, no cualquier cosa le llama la atención…-Preguntó Sokka.

-Pff… ¿Qué ese idiota no peleó una vez contra Katara?

-No, no vamos a arriesgar a mi hermanita ni a Aang, estás loco.

-Sokka, ellos no van a estar en real peligro. Recuerda que esto es una emboscada. Una vez que el Espíritu Azul los vea y quiera atacarlos, nosotros intervenimos, tú, Toph y yo. Y entre los cinco lo vamos a derrotar.

-No me interesa arriesgarme, de cualquier manera quiero desquitarme de ese idiota. Pero no lo olviden… Es maestro fuego…-Katara fruncía el ceño, recordando su encuentro.

Seguimos hablando sobre el plan, recordando cada quien qué era lo que haría una vez que el Espíritu Azul estuviera frente a nosotros. La verdad no me hacia sentir genial la idea de ponerle una trampa, pero si era necesario para llegar al Señor del Fuego, qué mejor… Toph estaba muy tensa. Y no era por la pelea que había sostenido con Katara. Algo mas fuerte era lo que la estaba molestando. Una vez que nos vimos a solas, la tomé del brazo y la aparté a un sitio para poder hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Toph? Noto que estás enojada.

-No me pasa nada…-Contestó algo fría.

-Oye, ¿Tiene qué ver con Katara…?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver… No te hagas ideas.

-¿Entonces?

-Mejor deja de hacerme preguntas.

-Bien…

Cuando apenas me estaba dando la vuelta, sentí que me detenía de la mano.

-No te vayas… Es solo que a veces me hace rabiar que tomen decisiones tan inmaduras, y que al final la que quede como la fastidiosa sea yo.

-Yo no creo que seas fastidiosa, Toph.

-No me digas tonterías, lo piensas al igual que Katara y Sokka, y ese tipo llamado Jet.

-Claro que no. Yo creo que eres muy agradable...

-¿En serio, Aang?

Mis palabras se detuvieron. Era cierto que encontraba a Toph muy agradable. Y además era muy linda. Me sonrojé ante tal pensamiento. Sabía que Toph no podía ver mi expresión, pero aun así sentí pena por ello.

-Si, como no… No te creo.

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué has tardado en responderme?

-Bueno… Es que…

No sabía cómo decirle que el hecho de verla tan cerca era lo que me impedía ser muy honesto. Que desde hacia tiempo ella me agradaba de otra manera. Sokka ya lo sabe, y me ha dicho en conversaciones de machos que le diga lo que siento. Pero la trato como a una amiga para evitar malos entendidos y que ella termine regresando a su casa. No lo soportaría.

-¿Lo ves? Solo hablas por hablar, Avatar…

-No, Toph eres muy agradable, y de verdad que me dio gusto que fueras mi maestra tierra.

-Vaya, de verdad debes estar agradecido, tu corazón late como loco…

Lanzó una leve risita que me pareció extraña pero muy bella. Noté que Toph estaba cambiando. Era un poco más alta, su cabello era el doble de largo, y sus rasgos estaban dejando de ser los de una niña. Su voz ya no era tan infantil, y bueno… De verdad me alegraba poder verlo. Y deseaba que ella también pudiera verse a sí misma, tan solo una vez…

-¿Qué pasa, Aang? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

Me había perdido mirando sus ojos. Eran muy lindos, y me parecía muy triste que no pudieran ver. Deseaba regalarle la vista, que viera el mundo tan maravilloso que habitamos, que conociera los rostros de quienes la rodeábamos, y se sintiera dichosa de ver los colores del arcoíris, las flores, los animales, y por supuesto, el cielo que surcábamos montados sobre Appa.

-Creo que mejor vamos a ayudarlos con el equipaje, mañana por la mañana nos vamos a la aldea de la nación del fuego.

-Claro, y cuando encontremos a ese dichoso Espíritu Azul, ¡Bang! Moleremos su cara…

-Ay, Toph, tú solo pensando en lastimar…

-Bueno, es por una buena causa. Te quería preguntar dos cosas…

-¿Sí, Toph?

-¿Por qué te dejaste crecer el cabello? Y la otra es, ¿Por qué eres tan bobo?

Dicho esto, me medio enterró en la tierra y salió corriendo. Así era ella, tan bromista y adorable… Como decía Sokka, lo que yo tenía era que estaba enamorado de Toph…

CONTINUARA…

Hola. Pues he terminado otro capi. Pues como lo habrán notado, quise que nuestros protagonistas fueran un poco más grandes para que la trama se desarrolle mas del lado juvenil que del infantil. Pues vaya, hasta ahora lo aclaro ya que vamos en el capi 7. Esperen más y no crean que no lo voy a continuar. Este fic lo acabo, porque lo acabo. Y sigo cambiando muchas cosas, pero es por el bien de mi fic. Quiero una historia distinta. Dejen sus reviews y espero les guste.


	8. Chapter 8

Avatar, The Last Air bender.

Capítulo 8.

Mis heridas seguían doliendo como nunca, pero eso no era un impedimento para llegar al campamento donde se supone se hallaba mi tío Iroh con los pocos hombres que aun nos eran fieles. Al llegar, vi montones de ceniza, árboles quemados, las tiendas destruidas. El ataque ya tenía horas de haber sucedido, puesto que no había humo por ningún lado. ¡Por Agni! Estaba seguro que alguien vino con un ejército y terminó por llevarse a todos de aquí. Solo rogaba por una cosa, que no hubieran encontrado mis cosas. Detrás de un roble en especifico, estaban enterradas, uno metro y medio bajo tierra. Me acuclillé y decidí escarbar hasta que encontré el envoltorio de piel color arena donde estaban mis espadas y la máscara. Lacé un suspiro de alivio. En eso, la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando empezó a calarme como un pedazo de hielo sobre las manos. Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, me giré para encontrarme con la figura de ese mal nacido patán. La sangre me hervía cual lava de solo verlo, tan repulsivo y detestable.

-Príncipe Zuko, qué gusto encontrarlo por estos lares.

-Zhao…

Me puse de pie, teniendo cuidado con no dejarlo ver mis pertenencias. Sus ojos escrutaban lo que llevaba en las manos, como esperando lograr hallar evidencia de algo.

-Sabe que tengo la encomienda de llevarlo al Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego, usted es un delincuente que apoya al Avatar, así que lo más inteligente que puede hacer es entregarse.

-Ni que estuviera loco para ello… Si deseas llevarme ante mi padre, te va a costar, y mucho, Almirante Zhao.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Al parecer, no has comprendido la magnitud de tus actos, y no reparas en pensar en las terribles consecuencias que esto te va a traer. Al menos, claro, que te digo algo que debe ser de tu entero interés, Príncipe Zuko…

-Bien, ¿De qué se trata?-No me daba la más ligera confianza. Aunque su mirada no dejaba de concentrarse en mis pertenencias.

-Se trata de el ex general Iroh, o me dirás que no te importa…

-¿Dónde está mi tío?

-Uy, tu mirada ha cambiado a una de enojo. Ya no te muestras tan altivo como hace rato con solo mencionar a ese pobre idiota.

-¡No te atrevas a…!

-¿A qué, Zuko? Ni en estas circunstancias dejas de ser un insolente. La insolencia marca tu vida, como esa horrenda cicatriz.

Definitivamente estaba molesto, cabreado, furioso. Deseaba despedazarle en ese instante por hablar de ese modo. Pero no podía siquiera pensar en atacarlo. Yo estaba debilitado por mis heridas, y eso él lo sabía de sobra. Su sonrisa era como la de un demente, me recordaba a mi hermana.

-Iroh es un hombre que le ha dado mucho a la Nación del Fuego, no eres digno ni siquiera de pronunciar su nombre.

-Oh, Zuko, no digas tonterías. De ser así, él no estaría en este momento en una prisión, en las más oscuras mazmorras del Palacio Real, esperando a ser juzgado por el consejo, y por tu padre. Sus crímenes en contra de la Nación no tienen perdón, al igual que los tuyos. Si no te resistes en venir conmigo, puede que no te vaya tan mal como a él.

-No, mi tío no ha hecho nada malo, él no debe ser juzgado por nada, mientes…

-No tengo esa estúpida necesidad de mentir, Zuko. Ahora en conmigo, a menos que quieras tener más problemas. Un momento, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esas pieles?

-No te interesa, es asunto mío.

-Claro que lo es desde el momento en que te debo llevar ante tu padre. No está muy contento contigo. Ahora, entrega lo que sea que lleves.

-Nunca.

La molestia invadió la cara de Zhao, estaba irritado por mi desobediencia. En ese momento, se lanzó en mi contra, atacando con fuego control. Yo logré saltar y trepar por el árbol, pero mis heridas, eran como papel mojado. Sentí que iban a abrirse en cualquier momento. Colgué la bolsa de piel a mi espalda y brinqué al suelo, contrarrestando los ataques de Zhao con más fuego control. Junté ambas manos para formar un torbellino, aprovechando el aire a mi alrededor, logrando el efecto que deseaba. Mandé el ataque directo al rostro de Zhao, pero éste, tan efectivo como era, lo detuvo con una mano, evaporando el ataque.

No tenía muchas fuerzas, no me quedaba de otra. Debía huir, la sangre se asomaba por debajo de mis ropas.

-Veo que mis hombres te dejaron un regalo que aun no sana, Zuko, no sabes cómo me alegro por ello.

-¡Vete al diablo, Zhao!

Cuando el muy idiota se acercó a mí, le arrojé tierra a los ojos, aproveché el momento para escapar. Corrí lo más que pude, pero debía ser honesto, aun no sanaba. Era una locura haberme alejado de Katara, tal vez sí debí unirme a ellos, pero ahora no era tiempo de arrepentirse. A unos metros logré ver a un anciano en una carreta llevando paja. Zhao aun no me alcanzaba por lo cual creí conveniente la carreta. Me hundí en la paja, mientras el hombre avanzaba sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Ahora debía ir a una aldea cercana de la Nación del fuego, necesitaba rescatar a mi tío y pronto.

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876 543211234567890**

Katara iba de lo más callada. Y eso es raro. Pensé que me iba a decir algo por afilar el boomerang con un poco de ruido, pero no. Estaba tan callada como una roca. Toph estaba sujetada de unas correas, tratando de ignorar el vértigo que le daba volar sobre el bisonte, mientras que Aang lo conducía por donde Jet le pedía volar. Ya eran dos horas pasadas del alba, y aun la aldea de la Nación del fuego estaba lejana.

-Eh, chicos, ¿Qué tal un juego para matar el tiempo, eh?

Todos me ignoraron, excepto, Momo, el sí parecía querer jugar, pero el demonio solo me arrebató el boomerang.

-Oigan, les hablo en serio… Y tú Momo, vuelve con eso ahora mismo.

Perseguí a ese limo por todo el lomo de Appa, hasta que Katara me detuvo. Al parecer logré llamar su atención.

-Sokka, este no es el momento, por favor, estamos nerviosos por lo que va a pasar, podrías ser un poco más serio, por favor.

-Katara, solo trato de que se diviertan, ¿Eso es tan malo?

-No, solo que no es el momento adecuado.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

Por lo general yo no habría hecho caso, pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso, eso sin contar lo graciosa que Toph se veía tratando de no soltarse de las correas. El aire nos despeinaba, las nubes nos rozaban, el amanecer era maravilloso, pero ellos lograban que fuera como un funeral. Me senté en mi esquina. A veces me sentía ignorado por los demás, como si nunca les importaran mis aportaciones al equipo. Eso me molestaba. Aang y Jet hablando sobre el plan, Katara a veces intervenía con sus explicaciones y Toph aterrada por las alturas. Momo terminó por devolverme mi boomerang, todo babeado. A veces detestaba mi suerte. Era el único "sin poderes" como me llamaba ese idiota de Zuko. Tal vez por eso era ignorado. Todos deben pensar en lo inútil que soy. Solo me ven como el hermano mayor de la maestra Agua del polo sur.

Luego de volar por una hora más, llegamos hasta unas montañas. Appa aterriza y Toph se baja de su espalda de un salto, acariciando la hierba crecida, arrancado pasto y flores salvajes. Aang no deja de mirarla, se nota lo mucho que la ama. Katara y Jet bajan el equipaje, es la hora en la que se acuerdan que Sokka existe.

-Sokka, ayuda con el equipaje.

Katara me pasa las maletas y demás cosas. Entramos en una cueva grande. Jet saca unos planos y los extiende sobre el piso.

-Chicos, en esta cueva vamos a esperar. Debemos dejar a su bisonte en este sitio, es muy grande y puede ser visto fácilmente, eso sin contar su color tan vistoso.

-Bien, Jet, es hora de conseguir la carreta. En ella podemos ir a la Nación del Fuego.

-Yo voy a fingir transportar víveres para venta, con esta identificación falsa. Ustedes se esconden dentro de los barriles, los cuales voy a rellenar con frutas. Una vez dentro de la ciudad, los guiaré a la choza. Cuando caiga la noche, saldremos con sumo cuidado, esperando a que el Espíritu Azul se revele al ver a Katara o a Aang.

-Y una vez que lo tengamos acorralado, lo dejamos atado para que los guardias de la Nación del Fuego o arresten, y nosotros entramos en acción.-Toph se nota emocionada, le encanta la idea de dar golpes.

-Bien, creo que va bien, solo espero que no nos atrapen antes de llegar al Señor del Fuego. No voy a negar que me muero de miedo, ¿Y si fracaso? Eso sería nuestro fin.

-Aang, tranquilo, nosotros no te vamos a dejar solo.

Katara le sonríe, logrando que Aang se tranquilice un poco, pero no es para menos. Retar a Ozai a un duelo debe ser lo peor que pueda hacer en su vida. Estamos consientes de que van a haber muchos obstáculos, pero no nos dejaremos vencer. Luego de repasar el plan por lo menos otras dos veces, Katara se pone a hacer el desayuno, muero de hambre.

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876 543211234567890**

Han pasado por lo menos unas tres horas desde que vi a Zuko. Ese mocoso idiota... ¡Comete la osadía de lanzarme tierra a los ojos! Pero juro que me vengaré no solo por ello, sino de todo lo que ha hecho en su maldita existencia. En un ser repulsivo, arrogante. Por mis venas corre un odio puro contra su persona, que no va a cesar hasta el día que lo vea muerto, sepultado bajo el desprecio de la Nación que a traicionado.

Ahora lo estoy buscando, pero no da señales de vida. Es un cobarde, un vil cobarde. Noté que estaba herido, de ello no me queda la menor duda. Voy a mandar a mis hombres a que lo busquen, no puede estar muy lejos. Tengo un presentimiento de que ese Zuko tiene algo qué ver con el Espíritu Azul. Seguro y tengo razón. Los dos están en los mismos lugares, en las mismas horas. Deben ser cómplices. Si logro probarlo ante el Señor Ozai, no solo me ganaré su entera confianza, sino que Zuko tendrá un problema más en su lista.

Ozai nunca lo va a perdonar, y menos de cómo le estoy pintando las cosas. Azula y yo sabemos cómo va a terminar ese idiota, y para ello emplearemos a Jet. Ese mocoso es de gran ayuda, aunque no sabe lo que le espera. También es un delincuente, no lo hemos olvidado.

Me dirijo hasta donde mis tropas esperan mis señales. Mando que me traigan lo necesario para escribir una misiva a la Princesa para informarle que su "querido hermano mayor" está cerca de la ciudad. Presiento también que ese es el sitio a donde se dirige, seguro a de esperar hacer algo por el patético de Iroh, pero no podrá hacer nada. Iroh será ejecutado mañana por la mañana, y Zuko seguirá su camino. Una vez atrapado el Avatar, la guerra estará ganada, y yo me convertiré en el futuro esposo de la Princesa Azula, y con ello podré tener la oportunidad de dirigir esta Nación.

Unos lo llamarán maldad, yo lo llamo tener ambiciones.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, ya sé, de nuevo me he tardado, pero esto sigue. Ahora, Zuko está en peligro al igual que su tío, el equipo Avatar se prepara para una emboscada ignorando el serio peligro. Habrá más qué leer en futuras actualizaciones que prometo no serán largas. Próximo capítulo dentro de unos días.

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avatar, The Last Air bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Llegamos a la entrada a la aldea. Hay un par de guardias los cuales revisan a los visitantes y comerciantes. La alerta de que el Avatar está cerca ha sido enviada. Sin embargo, estamos seguros de que vamos a burlarlos. Debo llevarlos ante la Princesa Azula y lograr mi propósito. Katara, Aang, Toph y Sokka están en esos barriles con frutas, Momo se ha quedado junto a Appa, lo cual es un peso menos.

-Deténgase, ¿Quién es y qué busca en esta aldea?

Uno de los soldados a frenado mi paso, detengo la carreta y subo un poco el viejo sombrero de paja que cubre parte de mi rostro.

-Hola, soy solo un comerciante. Llevo frutas al mercado.

-¿De dónde viene? No parece ser de la Nación del fuego.

-No lo soy amigo, pero deseo vender en esta poderosa nación.

-Hmm... Pase. pero tenga cuidado, los visitantes y comerciantes son vigilados. Solo pague la cuota señalada.

No fue tan difícil como lo pensé. Seguimos por un camino que va a dar al mercado, pero en vez de entrar a éste, guío la carreta hasta una choza que se encuentra alejada dos kilómetros del castillo. Al caer la noche, estamos preparados.

-Bien, Jet, creo que solo es cuestión de esperar un poco. La luz de la luna es muy conveniente, incrementará los poderes de Katara.

-Así es Sokka, debemos de precavidos. Hay soldados fuertemente entrenados rodeando el castillo las 24 horas, se relevan cada 8 horas, y la siguiente guardia será en dos horas. Creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para atraer al espíritu Azul.

-Bien, Jet, ¿Pero está seguro que nos lo encontraremos?

-No lo sé, Aang, pero por nuestro bien será mejor que así suceda.

Nos cambiamos de ropa usando unas prendas negras estilo ninja, ahora nos toca salir. Sé que estoy cometiendo un grave delito al pretender entregar al Avatar, pero yo también tengo mis prioridades. No hay nadie en las calles, las antorchas brillan con sus llamas flameantes en cada esquina, es tiempo de actuar.

Una sombra cruza por los techos sin hacer el menor ruido. ¿Se tratará de ese desgraciado del Espíritu Azul? Ojalá y lo sea.

-Miren, creo que alguien más ha decidido salir esta noche al castillo.-Le susurro al equipo.

-Vaya, tal vez sea ese tarado, lo vamos a hacer bajar.

-Toph, no hagas ruido, Aang y yo nos acercaremos a él conforme al plan.

-Pero Katara, ¿Qué hay si no se trata del espíritu Azul?-Le pregunta su hermano preocupado.

-Para eso usamos esto, son dardos con drogas para dormir. Si no es el Espíritu Azul, seguro se tratará de algún delincuente que bien nos servirá de anzuelo para los guardias.

-Vayamos, entonces, pero ten cuidado.

Nos aproximamos a ese tipo, es algo rápido pero se nota herido. Sus movimientos nos son tan precisos, no puede tratarse de él.

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876 54321**

Mi tío, debo llegar a él, no puedo permitir que por una estupidez Zhao se atrevan a hacerle daño. Nunca se lo voy a perdonar, menos a esa idiota de Azula. El castillo está muy vigilado, pero como el príncipe que fui algún día, conozco por donde puedo escabullirme. Zhao cree que no conozco las trampas que de seguro ya tiene tendidas para mí. Pero yo voy un paso más adelante. Estoy pensando en ello cuando...

-Tsk... No puede ser...

Me digo al ver a cinco sujetos frente mío.

-Espíritu Azul, qué bueno que nos encontramos.

Es la voz de Katara. No puede ser.

-Vamos todos contra él, que sirva de anzuelo.

-"¿Anzuelo?"-Me pregunto. No hay tiempo de estupideces, debo llegar a las mazmorras, mi tío será asesinado al amanecer, en cuatro horas.

-Ataquen.

La chica ciega despliega bajo mis pies una especie de muros, el Avatar usa su aire control y me derriba con un golpe, Katara usa un látigo de agua el cual me deja inmóvil. Sin embargo, aun no estoy derrotado. Con mis palmas en el suelo, lanzo unas flamas poderosas las cuales me levantan del suelo evaporando el agua, abro mis piernas en l80 grados y saco las espadas. El chico ese, llamado Jet, es el primero en venir a mi encuentro.

-Quiero esas armas, son bonitas.

Solo me limito a fruncir el ceño, eso fue tonto. El tal Jet saca una espada y comenzamos un combate. Sin embargo, la chica ciega le ayuda al inmovilizar mis pies con tierra-control.

-Katara, tu turno.-Le grita.

Katara me ata con su agua y la congela, la luna la hizo más que poderosa, es una verdadera Diosa del agua, con gusto moriría en su helado abrazo, pero no en este momento.

-Sokka, trae los dardos.

-Ten hermanita, que se duerma este canalla.

-No, no antes de que nos diga unas cuantas cosas.

-Katara, no perdamos tiempo, seguro que hemos llamado la atención con esto.

-Tranquila, Toph, no han sonado las campanas de los guardias. Bien, Katara interrógalo, yo tomaré esto.

Jet arrebata las espadas de mis manos sin fuerza. Estoy temblando, no solo por el hielo, sino por el temor de no llegar a salvar a mi tío, y lo peor de todo, que Katara descubra quien soy. Todo esto se ha ido al demonio. ¡Por Agni!

-Nos vemos de nuevo, pero esta vez yo no soy la derrotada. Haz causado más problemas que una plaga de rubeola. Al fin te tenemos atrapado, y descubriremos quien rayos eres.

-¡No!-Grito desesperado-¡No te atrevas a tocar la máscara!

-No eres nadie para decirle a mi hermana que no hacer, para eso estoy yo.

Todos miran a Sokka con cara de apatía.

-Bueno, solo decía. Quítale esa máscara ridícula de una vez.

-No, no lo hagan, solo déjenme ir, mi asunto no es con ustedes.

-Esa voz...-Dice Toph-Me es familiar, y no solo eso, se nota que de verdad tiene miedo de que le quitemos la máscara. Su corazón lo delata.

-¿Por qué no habría de quitártela?-Pregunta Katara peligrosamente cerca.

-Solo no lo hagas, alguien morirá si no me dejan ir, debo llegar a esa persona.

-¿Ahora resulta que ayudas a los desamparados?

-Jet...-Interviene Aang-Espera a saber a donde debe ir y con quien. Es muy extraño que nos quiera evitar siendo que ha intentado atraparme por meses.

-Es cierto, Aang, vamos contéstale al Avatar, ¿A quién pretendes salvar?

-Solo déjenme ir. ¡Ahora!

-No te dejaremos ir hasta que nos contestes. Tal vez esa máscara es la respuesta. Katara, quítasela.

Sokka anima a Katara a que me destape, su mano se acerca a mi rostro. estoy perdido. Tanto recorrer hasta el castillo, burlando a los guardias a Zhao para que ahora ellos me detengan. Katara toma la máscara y la aleja de mi rostro. Solo agacho la cabeza ante las miradas de todos.

-¡Zuko!-Grita Sokka.

-¡Shh...!-Le apremia Toph-¿Acaso no quieres decirlo a todos, tarado?

-No, Zuko... Tú no... No puede ser... Eres el Espíritu Azul...

La decepción brilla en los ojos de Katara, nunca su hubiera imaginado que el canalla que tanto desprecia sea yo. Seguro que recuerda nuestro último encuentro.

-Ya veo, por ello maneja el fuego-control, me haz perseguido, haz perseguido a Aang, esto ya tiene sentido. Veo que todo lo que me dijiste solo fue una mentira. Me hiciste creer que no nos ibas a estorbar solo para esto. ¡Eres un bastardo!

-Katara, tranquila, eso no importa en este instante, recuerda el plan.

Jet la toma por el brazo y la aparta de mí. Sokka se nota furioso, y el Avatar, bueno, creo que en realidad no deseaba que yo fuera su perseguidor.

-Katara, es cierto lo que te dije, no voy por el Avatar, debo entrar al castillo a salvar a...

-¡Cállate! No te creeré ninguna palabra. Te dije que no te volvieras un estorbo, así que te haré a un lado.

-Katara, ¿Qué estás pensando? Si de verdad hubiera querido atrapar a Aang ya lo habría intentado, pero no. Yo si creo que deba ir al castillo.

La chica maestra tierra parece ser un poco más racional que los demás. Ella se interpone a ellos, trata de defenderme.

-Aun lado, Toph, es necesario dejarlo inconsciente para que lo atrapen los guardias con su estúpida máscara.

-No, Sokka, nosotros no somos así, Katara, por favor no se comporten como salvajes.

-Por favor...-Insisto-Katara, ni tío va a ser ejecutado al amanecer si no llego a tiempo... Zhao se lo ha llevado y es mi deber rescatarlo. Ustedes necesitan entrar al castillo si desean enfrentar a mi padre. Podemos hacer una tregua, una vez terminada, cada quien se va por su lado... Te juro que estoy siendo honesto.

-Si fueras honesto, no necesitarías jurarlo.

-Katara, de verdad no te miento. Y otra cosa, ustedes no conocen las trampas que hay en los pasadizos que podemos emplear para llegar a mi padre y a mi tío. Yo sé por donde pasar y cómo evitarlas.

-No lo sé, Katara, yo no me fiaría de él.

-¡Tú no te metas, idiota!-Le grito con furia al tal Jet.

-Estamos llamando la atención, veo a varios guardias dirigirse a este punto, Katara, Jet, rápido.

El Avatar se da cuenta de nuestra situación, nos queda poco tiempo.

-Vamos, libérame, podemos hacernos un favor mutuo.

-Katara, no lo hagas, déjalo ahí, que se las apañe solo.

-Katara, no lo oigas, yo puedo ayudarles más que sus tonterías.

-Silencio los dos, Jet, es verdad que no podemos confiar en Zuko, pero en este momento no me queda de otra. Si hay trampas el deberá indicarnos el camino correcto para llegar a Ozai. Y Zuko...

Sus ojos me miran entristecidos, y a la vez encendidos de ira.

-... Si se te ocurre una tontería, juro que será la última de tu vida.

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876 54321**

Katara deshiela a Zuko y éste se trata de desentumecer alencerde fuego a su alrededor. Veo un poco de sangre sobre sus ropas, pero al parecer a Katara no le importa.

-Zuko, esto es muy importante. Sé que se trata de tu padre, pero incluso tú debes estar consciente de mi deber como el Avatar.

-Lo sé, yo me preocuparía más por mi tío quien sí ha sido un padre para mí. Debo salvarlo, no me interesa si debo ayudarles a ustedes en el camino. Y en cuanto a ese Jet, que no se atraviese en mi camino. Éstas son mías, consíguete las tuyas.

Zuko le arrebata las espadas a Jet ante lo cual Sokka se limita a evitar que Jet se lance a golpes con Zuko.

-Tranquilos, bien, Zuko, ¿Alguna salida? Los guardias se acerca, y creo que están molestos.

-Bien, Aang, vamos por este lado. Este callejón da a unas ruinas de un viejo templo de adoración a Agni, pero debo pedirte que te concentres demasiado, se dice que es el eje del mundo de los Espíritus y ante la menor distracción puedes entrar en estado Avatar.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso sería estupendo! En estado Avatar Aang podría aniquilarlos.

-Ay, tenías que decir tu estupidez del día, ¿Verdad, Sokka? ¿No te das cuenta de que si Aang muere en estado Avatar el ciclo se romperá para siempre? Usar la cabeza no duele, tarado.

-Ya estuvo bien de insultos, Toph, es solo una idea.

-Toph, Sokka, basta de peleas. Zuko, ¿Es necesario pasar por ese sitio?-Le pregunta Katara.

-Sí, en medio de esas ruinas hay una vieja entrada subterránea llena de pasillos que pueden llevarnos al castillo. Solo que hay un pequeño problema.

-No me digas, están custodiadas.

-Si, Jet, están custodiadas por diez guardias.

-¡Genial!-Exclama Sokka en son de desánimo.

-No importa. Somos seis contra 10, podemos con eso, claro, llevamos de reserva al Príncipe cicatriz espíritu azulesco.-La burla de Jet no le hace gracia a Zuko.

-¡Eres un imbécil! No te atrevas a burlarte de mí.

-Ya, tranquilos. Entremos a esas ruinas de una vez.

Katara los separa y pide a Zuko guiarnos. Parece que las cosas no van tan bien, pero debemos confiar. Algo me dice que Zuko no es de mal corazón después de todo, debe ayudar a su tío, eso es muy noble.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, aquí he regresado con más. Esperan la siguiente actualización, a ver cómo les va con los guardias y el sitio sagrado de los espíritus, Jet sigue de misterioso, Katara se decepciona de Zuko, ¿Acaso le importa tanto? Bueno, hasta la otra.

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avatar, The Last Air bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 10.**

Zuko solo se gira sin mirar a Jet. Se nota enfadado por ese infantil insulto en relación con su estatus de príncipe exiliado y su cicatriz tan notoria. Katara le pide de nuevo llevarnos por la ruinas, es una especie de templo con algunas paredes caídas, banderas rasgadas y varios guardias custodiando.

-Zuko, hay algo que no comprendo...-Le pregunta Aang.

-¿De qué se trata, Avatar?

-Si este sitio es solo ruinas, ¿Por qué lo custodian tanto?

-Bueno, ha sido así desde que era pequeño. Resulta que este sitio está repleto de oro en las bases del altar. Fue atacado, según la historia, por maestros tierra que necesitaban de su riqueza. Al final, fueron asesinados por soldados de la nación del fuego, otros atrapados en celdas de metal.

-¿De verdad crees que maestros tierra harían eso?

Toph hace la pregunta con un tono de ofensa.

-Como le digo a Aang, eso me lo han dicho desde que era un niño, no me consta que sea verdad. Pero conociendo a mi padre, estoy seguro que atacó el templo para justificar un ataque más al Reino Tierra.

Camino un poco atrás de ellos, mi hermana no dice ni pio, se nota bastante molesta. Y creo que hasta cierto punto enfadada y con ganas de desquitarse. Jet, esa mirada suya no me agrada, lleva rato viendo a Zuko con ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio. Y yo soy el único inmaduro en esto... Claro, eso fue sarcasmo. Llegamos a la entrada, los guardias parecen estar tranquilos, no han notado la alerta. Conversan sin prisa, pero para nuestra mala suerte, mi boomerang resbala de mi mano de la emoción al ver una situación de pelea.

-¡Intrusos!-Grita uno de los guardias.

-Sokka, eres taaan idiota...-Me dice Toph a la vez que me da un puñetazo en el brazo derecho.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió, boba!

-De eso se trataba, chico boomerang.

-Oigan, la pelea es con ellos.

Zuko es el primero en entrar, se enfrenta con sus espadas a dos guardias, Katara derriba a otros con los látigos de agua, Aang los golpea mientras hace sus piruetas con aire control, Toph les lanza piedras enormes las cuales domina con una facilidad increíble, y Jet ni se diga, a cada momento trata de restregarle en la cara a Zuko lo bueno que es en combate. Yo corro hacia uno de los soldados y Katara ya lo derribó. Voy a otro y Toph ya lo enterró en la tierra. Uno queda libre, Zuko lo noquea con una patada voladora. No me dejan hacer nada.

-Bien, eso fue todo. Vayamos a esa entrada subterránea antes de que a más guardias se les ocurra llegar.

Zuko nos guía a una puerta cuadrada bajo el altar. Olía horrible, había restos de huesos y sangre putrefacta. Casi me hizo vomitar.

-Oye, Zuko, ¿Por qué este sitio apesta tanto?

-Bien, Sokka, lo que pasa es que hasta hace poco se creía que Agni era un Dios sanguinario. Y que necesitaba sacrificios humanos para que nuestra nación ganara las guerras. Y pues, eso que ves...

-¡Son sacrificios!

-En efecto. Bien, vayamos derecho. A unos 40 metros encontraremos la primera división del camino. De ahí avanzaremos a la derecha. No se confíen, las trampas pueden ser flechas, rocas o incluso demonios.

-¿Cómo que demonios, Zuko?-Le interroga Katara, mostrando atención al fin.

-Este sitio está prohibido no por poca cosa como el oro. Antiguos espiritistas invocaban demonios para aniquilar a los intrusos, por ello es que este sitio es poco favorable para el Avatar. Si llegaran a encontrarlo, a Aang, tratarán de hacerlo entrar en estado Avatar, lo cual sería muy dañino para nosotros. Se mostrará incontrolable, no así para algún espiritista cerca.

-Entonces, se trata de un lugar con trampas físicas, pero también espirituales para el Avatar. Vaya, los de la Nación del Fuego no son tan cabeza hueca como creí.

-No, Toph, todo lo contrario. En esta nación se encuentran los hombres y las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo. Investigamos lo que sea necesario, una nación antes de conquistarla. Los modismos, la cultura, todo lo que nos sea relevante para... Bueno, esas eran ideas de antes, ahora solo deseo rescatar a mi tío.

-¿Escucharon eso?-Pregunta Aang algo concentrado-Parece el lamento de mujeres.

-Tsuki...-Me viene a la mente.

Desde tiempo atrás me preguntaba qué había sido de ella. La última vez que nos vimos, tuve un sentimiento de no poder volver a verla jamás. Detestaba pensar que fuera cierto. Ella y las guerreras Kyoshi no pudieron ser simplemente derrotadas.

-Probablemente sean prisioneras.-Se limitó a decir Zuko.

Aunque la verdad, temo de quienes pueda tratarse...

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789**

Seguimos caminando, tal como nos lo había dicho ese tarado de Zuko. Detesto ser tan despectiva con él, en mi corazón siento tanto resentimiento en su contra, pero no odio. Hasta cierto punto comprendo sus motivos para traicionarme, para engañarme. Creí que yo le interesaba, y tal vez sea de ese modo debido a su insistente interés en atacarme junto a Aang.

Ahora mi postura es dura, cruel y despectiva. Debo tratarlo con desprecio, aun a sabiendas que de verdad no lo odio. Jet se encuentra molesto, de verdad enfadado. Y yo, tengo ganas de moler a Zuko a golpes, pero no. Me contengo por dos cosas, una, nos hace falta para llegar al castillo, y dos, no soy capaz de lastimarlo.

A unos pocos metros nos topamos con la primer división que Zuko nos había dicho.

-Derecha, vayamos por la derecha.

-¿Estás seguro, Zuko?

-Por supuesto, Katara, he cruzado por este sitio infinidad de veces.

-Entonces vayamos por la derecha.

-Katara, ¿No ves que puede ser una trampa?

Jet me detiene antes de que de otro paso. A veces detesto que se crea mi protector, pero eso es mejor a que se porte desinteresado.

-Oh, claroooo...-Interviene Zuko de brazos cruzados-Es una trampa, me pillaste, y luego de llegar con Azula, ¡Nos arrestarán a todos a pesar de que me lleven con ustedes! ¡Idiota, yo también estoy siendo buscado por esta maldita Nación!

-Shh... Cállense los dos, ¿Quieren que nos atrapen antes de siquiera pisar el castillo?-Toph hace silencio, enojada.

-Toph tiene razón. No podemos llamar la atención, además no estamos seguros si hayan llegado más amigos de los guardias.

-Sí, Aang, es verdad. Por favor, Zuko, Jet, dejen de portarse tan infantiles, ese el el trabajo de Sokka.

-Sí... ¡Oye, Katara! Yo no soy infantil.

-No lavas tu saco de dormir, eso es de niños.

-Katara, mejor hablamos de eso en otro momento. ¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué fue eso?

Sokka grita como niña, alarmado por algo.

-Se los juro, sentí que algo pasó cerca de mí...

-Tranquilo, no creo que haya sido otra cosa más que el aire.-Le contesta Jet sin importancia relevante.

-¿Aire en un lugar cerrado como este pasillo? Aang, no asustes a Sokka con tu aire-control.

-Yo no fui, Toph.

Silencio. Todo quedó callado como un cementerio a media noche. Empecé a sentir cierta desesperación y unas enormes ganas de salir de ese lugar.

-Zuko, sigamos, no me agrada este sitio.

-No tiene nada de malo, Katara, yo paseaba aquí de niño.

-Pues las cosas cambian. Sigamos.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la derecha.

-Alto.

-¿Qué pasa, Zuko?

-Aquí habrá una lluvia de flechas, Avatar.

-Lo sabía, era una trampa.

-No es una trampa si sabes evitarla, Jet.

Zuko lanzó por el pasillo una enorme flama que se apagó luego de unos metros. Apenas había pasado, cuando unas flechas salieron de lado a lado de las paredes, Zuko las quemó, logrando que cayeran al suelo. Aun quedaron flameantes y las apagué con agua-control.

-Este pasadizo era una especie de entrenamiento para mí a los 10 años.

-No mentías, sabes como cruzar. Prosigamos.

-Katara, las demás trampas no serán tan fáciles como esta. Los estoy llevando por los pasillos "seguros" por así decirlo.

-¿Por los pasillos seguros?-Interroga Sokka con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Me imagino que no querrás saber cómo son los pasillos "peligrosos"

-¿P-Por qué dices peligrosos entre comillas, flamitas?

-Porque peligrosos le queda muy, pero muy corto. Son mortales. Y no me llames flamitas, por favor.

-¡Katara!

-Genial, Zuko, ya espantaste a Sokka.

-No, fue eso, algo... ¡Algo me detiene del talón!

Al girarme, veo como una sombra no solo detiene a mi hermano por el talón, sino que poco a poco se apodera de su cuerpo, haciendo que se ponga de color púrpura del terror.

-¡Sokka! Voy a golpear esa cosa.

-Si lo haces...-Me detiene Zuko-Se apoderará de tu hermano para siempre. Esas son sombras de los muertos, solo quiere un poco de su energía vital. Déjala que la tome. Sokka sentirá que corrió unos minutos.

-¿No le pasará nada más?

-Negativo. Esas sombras rara vez atacan gente. Pero si tratas de quitártela de encima, o quitársela a alguien más, puede que se apodere de él y lo deje en un estado se shock de por vida.

-Oh, ya veo... Tranquilo, Sokka, se irá pronto.

-Qué fácil decirlo... Katara... Cómo no es a ti a quien le hela hasta la conciencia...

-¿Te está congelando?

-Eso... Eso d-dije...

-Zuko, ¿Por qué le pasa eso?

-Esas sombras también te congelan pero no al grado de matarte. Se irá pronto.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789**

Sokka se pone más nervioso, pero luego de un par de minutos, la desgraciada sombra se aleja de todos. Katara se acerca a su hermano, quien tiembla como gelatina ante la reciente experiencia.

-¿Estás bien, Sokka?

-S-Sí, Katara, no te preocupes...

-Te noto pálido.

-Dio tanto miedo esa cosa. ¡No quiero que se apodere de mí otra vez!

-Ya, tranquilo.-Le digo con un poco de aburrimiento-Debemos seguir, no falta mucho para que los guardias se aparezcan detrás de nosotros.

-Zuko tiene razón. Hay que seguir.

Después de atravesar los pasillos, llegamos hasta lo que parece ser la entrada del castillo, por debajo de la habitación de mi padre. La puerta se encuentra en el piso, debajo de su cama. Por eso habían tantas trampas para aquellos que se atrevieran a acercarse al castillo.

-Shh.. Esto es crucial. Para entrar debemos ser precavidos, es la habitación de mi padre.

-¿Cómo que la habitación de tu padre, Zuko? Esto debe ser una trama.

-No lo es, Jet, ya te lo he repetido muchas veces.

-Pues no terminas por convencerme.

-Ya, muchachos. Bueno, Zuko, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Katara, necesito que confíen en mí. Voy a entrar primero.

-De acuerdo. Si hay alguien que pueda delatarnos, nos avisas para detenerlo.

Y tal como se lo digo, entro al castillo, hay un par de pies que se asoman. No es nadie más que una de esas mujeres que mi padre trae a escondidas para su diversión. Tengo uno de los dardos que pensaban emplear en mí y se lo clavo en la pierna. La mujer cae enseguida, víctima del potente somnífero.

-Ya pueden entrar, he asegurado la puerta.

De rato, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Jet y Toph se aparecen, saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-Bien, Zuko, sí que eres osado, mira que enfrentarte a una indefensa mujer...

-Ya basta, Jet, no voy a soportarte más.

-Jet, Zuko, estamos en esto juntos, si quieren obtener lo que desean, más vale que se comporten. Y por favor Jet, deja de ofender a Zuko cada vez que puedes, ya es suficiente.-Le dice Katara, con notoria molestia.

Me da tanto gusto saber que le importa que me enfade por las tonterías de Jet, en tanto, éste está que no lo calienta ni el sol.

-Solo era un chiste, Katara, no hay que tomarlo para tanto.

-Shh... Alguien viene, será mejor esconder a esta mujer en el baño real.

Luego de llevar a la mujer al baño, salimos por el tejado, bajando hacia los jardines. El cambio de guardia tuvo que adelantarse debido a la alerta de nuestra presencia, y si han descubierto a los guardias inconscientes debemos ser más rápidos.

-Chicos, ahora lo que haremos será aun más peligroso, el cambio de orden se hará en unos 20 minutos, eso nos da tiempo a llegar a las mazmorras. Una vez dentro, liberaré a mi tío y, como lo he jurado, los guiaré a la sala donde está mi padre.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.


	11. Chapter 11

**Avatar, The Last Air bender.**

**Lazos invisibles.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Katara se asoma por la puerta, abriéndola poco a poco tratando de no ser descubierta. Luego de una señal, nos indica que no hay nadie en el pasillo.

-Shh... solo no hagan ruido, ¿Sí? Aang, será mejor que nos dividamos, un equipo que vaya con Zuko y el otro que vaya contigo hasta llegar a donde se encuentra Ozai.

-Katara, eso suena peligroso... No creo que sea lo más indicado.

-Bien, Katara y Jet van con Aang, Toph, Sokka y yo vamos a rescatar a mi tío.

-Zuko, nosotros no sabemos con exactitud donde se encuentra tu padre y...

-No temas, Katara, en este momento mi padre debe dirigirse la sala de reunión, no hay ningún vigía, ya que le gusta estar solo, deben aprovechar el cambio de guardias. Hay un largo pasillo seguido de tres puertas al fondo, deben tomar la de en medio. Luego, sigan adelante hasta la puerta que da a los jardines, una vez ahí, deben dirigirse hasta un edificio de muy grande de color marrón. Entre por la puerta de servicio, no habrá nadie ya que el cambio de orden también incluye a la servidumbre del castillo.

Recorran la cocina real hasta llegar al comedor, salgan por un pasillo largo que da hasta una puertas altas, cubiertas por banderas de la Nación del Fuego. Deben noquear a los guardias de ese sitio y entrar por las puertas, una vez dentro, habrá seis rocas alineadas, detrás de éstas hay una puerta en el suelo que da, por último, hasta la sala donde mi padre deberá estar en su rato de meditación.

-Esto se escucha muy largo, Zuko, ¿Seguro que funcionará? O, ¿Será que planeas un modo para que nos atrapen?

-Jet, ya te lo he... Olvídalo, parece que no te funciona el cerebro, yo no pretendo que los atrapen, les estoy indicando el modo para llegar a mi padre y no lo agradeces. Sabes de sobra que esto es alta traición... Pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

-Jet, Zuko, ya tranquilos. Toph, te dejo a cargo de Zuko y Sokka, que no cometan una tontería.

-Cuenta con ello, Katara.

Toph hace tronar sus dedos, ansiando la responsabilidad que hay sobre ella. Pero la idea no convence del todo a Sokka, quien de seguro debe sentirse ofendido. Se dirige a mí y me habla en un tono susurrante.

-Solo porque se trata de tu chica Aang, de nos ser así...

-Ya, no quieras pelear con ella, no ganarás. Además, ustedes pueden vigilar de cerca a Zuko.

-Te oí, avatar...

-No es nada en tu contra, Zuko, es solo que...

-Sí, si, comprendo, nadie confía en mí.

-Lo dices como si no tuvieras malos antecedentes que te pongan en evidencia.

-Katara, de verdad lo lamento, no sé cuantas veces deberé disculparme con ustedes para que olvides el pasado.

-Nunca se borra el pasado, Zuko.

-Hmm... De acuerdo. Nosotros debemos ir a las mazmorras, yo los guío. En tanto, ustedes vayan con mi padre.

-Zuko, por lo menos yo si admiro que nos digas como llegar a tu padre, el saber que probablemente él, bueno, sabes lo que pasará-Me dentengo, no quisiera mencionar el hecho de que pelearé contra su padre.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes por mí. Mi verdadero padre se encuentra encerrado, debo ayudarlo.

Una vez que trazamos nuestros planes, nos dividimos y partimos en dos direcciones distintas. me siento nervioso, pero voy con Jet y Katara, no estoy solo.

-Oigan, Zuko de verdad no parece estar mintiendo, se nota que ha cambiado de verdad.

-No te fíes, Aang, seguro que es solo una máscara como la azul que usaba.

-Jet, podrías confiar un poco en la gente.

-No, Aang, cuando confías pierdes lo que amas, e incluso la vida.

-Dejen de hablar así y prosigamos, tenemos menos de 20 minutos para llegar con Ozai y hay muchos obstáculos que evitar.

-Tienes razón, Katara, adelante.

**12345678909876543211234567890987654321234567890987 654321**

Una vez que nos separamos de Jet, Katara y Aang, Sokka y Toph me siguen por el umbral de la ventana, bajamos hasta el jardín trasero y corremos por las sombras hasta un grande campo de entrenamiento. Por suerte no hay nadie practicando, solo un guardia al cual Toph noquea con una roca grande.

-Eso estuvo sencillo, ¿No?

-Te viste algo sádica, Toph, pero bien hecho.-Le dice Sokka.

-De eso se trataba, chico boomerang.

-Esperen, tenemos que correr por el campo hasta cruzar por esa muralla, detrás de ella está una alta torre donde bajamos por unas escaleras de caracol las cuales dan a las celdas.

Pero no contábamos con que un tipo extraño nos vigilaba desde la sombras. Nos habló con voz terrible y casi ensordecedora.

-¡Ustedes tres!

Al volver la cabeza, noté que era el desgraciado de Zhao, con una flama en sus manos, esperando el momento preciso para arrojarla. No tardo ni perezoso, lanzó la flama a los pies de Toph, quien soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¡Hijo de p...! ¡Me quemaste!

-¡Jajajajajaja! eso no es nada, mocosa ciega. Que gusto verte de nuevo, Príncipe exiliado. Suponía que después de nuestro encuentro final, vendrías a salvar al remedo que es tu tió, el gran Iroh, jejejejeje.

-Sokka, necesito que tú y Toph vayan por él, yo me encargo de éste hablador.

-Bien, como digas, Toph, ¿puedes...?

-Claro que puedo caminar, Zuko, dale una buena patada en el trasero por mí.

-Por supuesto, ahora, Zhao, ¿en donde nos quedamos? Ah, sí, yo te estaba dando una paliza.

-Y luego huiste como infantil criatura al no poder liquidarme, no me sorprende, eres tan débil, por eso rechazaste ese duelo Agni Ky contra tu propio padre, eso te hubiera dado el honor que nunca haz tenido. Tu padre nunca te ha querido, ni siquiera tu madre te quiso, de ser así, te hubiera llevado con ella.

-¡¿Tú qué sabes de mi madre?! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!

-Sé lo necesario nada más. Ella no era digna, por eso se marchó. Pero en lo que a ti concierne, te voy a acabar, ahora mismo.

Me daba tanto coraje que hablara de mi madre, esta vez no le iba a perdonar nada.

-Pero si deseas saber la verdad completa, tu padre lo sabe. Podrías preguntárselo, claro, si es que logras derrotarme.

-¡No solo voy a derrotarte, te destruiré, Zhao!

Esto último lo dije con gran énfasis demostrando que no estoy jugando, solo esperaba que Toph y Sokka no lo echaran a perder y lograran llegar hasta donde mi tío y lograran rescatarlo de su injusto encierro... Ahora, la batalla que tanto esperaba contra Zhao se repetía, pero esta vez me juraba que lo iba a vencer. Cuando...

**12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876 54321234567890**

-¡Corre, Sokka, vas lento!

-¡Ya voy, no me apures, Toph!

Sokka es tan lento, al grado de que creo que debo transportarlo yo misma sobre mis espaldas.

-Alto..

-¿Qué pasa, Toph?

-Aguarda, se trata de un ser enorme, parece que espera que bajemos las escaleras por completo.

-Oh, rayos, ¿que no podemos tener un día normal? Me siento perseguido por medio mundo.

-¿Será que lo estamos, bobo?

-Toph si vas a empezar a...

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Era una voz muy fuerte, por medio de sus vibraciones pude detectar que se trataba de alguien de gran complexión, alto, de unos 100 kg a lo sumo, y no de muy buen humor.

-Sokka, necesito que te asomes poco a poco y me digas el ángulo de nuestro enemigo, planeo arrojarle una lluvia de rocas para detenerlo.

-Bien, espera un poco.

Sokka se asoma como se lo pedí.

-Es un tipo muy grande, una simple lluvia de rocas no lo detendrá, es un maestro fuego.

-¿Maestro fuego?

-Sí, se alumbra con una flamita en su dedo índice.

-Ya veo, si le arrojo las rocas las podrá destruir con su maldito fuego. Hmm... Sokka, hora de la distracción.

-¿Cómo que...? ¡No, nunca!

-Anda, no seas nenita.

-No lo soy, y no lo haré.

-Eso significa que Zuko tenía razón.

-¿Razón en qué?

-Dijo que eras un debilucho cobarde. Vaya, acertó.

-Claro que no lo soy, voy a distraerlo y más vale que lo aprecies.

-Okay, anda, ve.

Era tan fácil convencerlo de que hiciera lo que se le pedía.

-¡Hey, tarado, no me atrapas!

-¡Intruso!

Un par de flamas poderosas casi rostizan al pobre de Sokka, pero con mi tierra control levanto un muro para protegerlo a la vez que evito que nuestro enemigo siga avanzando al envolverlo con roca alrededor suyo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el viejo Iroh?-Le interroga Sokka.

-¡Vienen de parte del traidor de Zuko, ¿Cierto?!

-¡Solo responde sabandija!

-Aquí estoy, no es necesario seguir preguntando.-Iroh, con voz tranquila, nos habla desde una celda a unos metros.

-Usted, si estaba mirando, ¿Por que no nos alertó de este sujeto? Pudo matarme.-Dice indignado Sokka.

-Si les hubiera alertado, él los habría localizado fácilmente.

Abrimos la celda con la llave que pendía del cuello del mal vigilante y nos dirigimos hasta la entrada de las mazmorras subiendo por las escaleras. Los guardias, al notar la anormalidad en el castillo han salido y ahora lo que ven mis amigos no es nada agradable, ya que sus gritos me lo advierten.

-¡Zuko!

-Oh, no, creo que llegamos tarde, Toph...

-¿Qué pasa Sokka? Noto que hay muchas personas.

-Son soldados de la nación del fuego, tienen rodeado a Zuko, pero eso no es lo terrible, su hermana viene con ellos.

-¡Azula!-Grito algo intrigada.

-Así es, mi propia sobrina ordenó mi encierro a sabiendas que mi querido Zuko vendría a rescatarme.

-Oh, solo espero que a los demás les vaya mejor que a nosotros.

Zuko se encuentra debilitado, la pelea que era contra un hombre se a extendido a otros 10.

-Almirante, Zhao, ¿Por qué, en nombre de mi padre Ozai, no ha detenido a estos traidores? Sabe que mi padre se molestará mucho por ello. Han irrumpido en el castillo y he ordenado a los guardias que arresten a todo sospechoso, lo que significa que ahora ustedes son prisioneros. ¡Arréstenlos!

-¡Eso si se atreven, bruja!-Le grito muy molesta.

Ahora nos toca enfrentar a esta bola de perdedores, ojala que Aang llegue hasta Ozai y logre vencerlo.

CONTINUARÁ...

NOTAS: La serie de Avatar, The Last Air Bender es propiedad exclusiva de Nickelodeon, creado por Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.


End file.
